


Пепел прошлого

by miriam_lee



Category: Cloud Atlas - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miriam_lee/pseuds/miriam_lee
Summary: Предыстория. От Кембриджа до Корсики.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Один конверт и марку, будьте добры.  
Юноша со слегка взлохмаченными темными волосами опустил на прилавок несколько монет. Затем, взяв в руки свою покупку, он отошел в сторону к столику с чернильницей. Взяв лежащую рядом перьевую ручку, он быстро подписал конверт, нацарапав в углу отправителя и получателя одну и ту же фамилию – но с разными именами. Потом он запустил одну руку в карман пиджака, достал из него горстку сожженных практически дотла клочков бумаги и стал пересыпать их в конверт. Засыпав горстей пять и прикрепив на конверт марку, он развернулся, собираясь подойти обратно к почтовому клерку, чтобы отправить письмо. Но столкнулся лицом со светловолосым незнакомцем в распахнутом тренче и с дымчато-голубым шарфом на шее. Судя по недоумению, написанному на его лице, не самый обычный способ отвечать на чье-то письмо от его взгляда не ускользнул. А сам он вероятно, ждал очереди, чтобы воспользоваться чернильницей – потому как тоже держал конверт в ладонях.  
\- Отвратительное письмо было, право. Не нашелся ни с каким другим ответом, - не ожидая вопроса, который скорее всего и не был бы произнесен вслух, но явно звучал у незнакомца на лице, ответил юноша.  
\- Не лучше ли тогда было не отвечать вовсе, чем отсылать просто.. пепел? – искренне удивляясь, вскинул бровь незнакомец.  
Юноша усмехнулся.  
\- Привычка: не люблю оставлять письма без ответа, - он кивнул подбородком на чужие руки. – Другу?  
Молодой человек опустил глаза на ладони, сжимающие конверт, и снова поднял их на случайного собеседника. Он качнул головой.  
\- Брату.  
\- А, выходит, к семье, - взгляд темноволосого парня как будто на какое-то время перестал видеть что-либо перед собой, а на губах появилась легкая и невеселая улыбка. Через несколько секунд, он проговорил: - Семья – отличная вещь. До тех пор, пока не спишет тебя со счетов за несоответствие своему благородному образу, во всяком случае.  
Не сказав после этого больше ни слова, он с каким-то ободрением положил ладонь на плечо бежевого тренча, будто бы немо желая его владельцу удачи, и, аккуратно обойдя его, направился назад к почтовому клерку, чтобы передать ему конверт.  
Взгляд незнакомца неосознанно обратился вслед и проследил за юношей до тех пор, пока тот не вышел за дверь. А когда он повернулся к столу, у чернильницы уже опять кто-то подписывал конверт.  
Молодой человек вздохнул, принимая поражение от своей вечной падкости на всё трудно понятное, неподдающееся привычным законам и определенно необычное.  
Каким и показался ему тогда этот взлохмаченный парень.

***

Кембридж нельзя было назвать шумным местом. Несмотря на десятки зданий колледжей, в каждом из которых – сотни учеников и преподавателей, на его территории царила по-настоящему вдохновляющая атмосфера сосредоточенности. Порой отдаленное и негромкое жужжание прогуливающих занятия студентов; размеренные и монотонные лекции преподавателей, слышные из приоткрытых окон – всё это было частью здешнего неповторимого настроения.  
Читать материал к близящейся научной конференции, на подготовку к которой ему была выделена неделя, свободная от занятий, Руфус предпочитал именно во дворе колледжа Кая. В комнатах общежития в мае было душно и шумно: в нём оставались как раз те, кого процесс учебы, в отличие от бредовых идей о вылазках в общежитие женского колледжа Ньюнхем, особенно не заботил.  
\- А ну повтори-ка еще раз, что ты сказал?!  
Сиксмит оторвал глаза от книги, глядя прямо вверх над собой, на открытые ставни окна 4-го этажа, из которого и раздался сердитый возглас.  
Ответной реплики слышно не было – у оппонента либо была другая, более спокойная и тихая тактика, либо же оппонент пошел на попятную.  
Но Руфус отчего-то был убежден в правдивости первого варианта. И вскоре он получил подтверждение своей теории, потому как прежний голос продолжил возмущаться, уже громче.  
\- Да как ты смеешь, черт тебя возьми! Откуда сошка вроде тебя вообще может что-то понимать и тем более судить о моих произведениях!  
Снова тишина – очередь более спокойного участника спора. А через несколько секунд раздался громкий шорох разлетающейся бумаги, и Сиксмит увидел, как сверху на землю посыпались тонкие желтоватые листы.  
\- Что вы наделали?! – послышался, наконец, второй голос, обладатель которого, очевидно, ошарашено наблюдал за разлетающимися по лужайке колледжа листами из окна. Руфус подпирал спиной стену, в которой и находилось окно, потому сверху виден не был.  
\- Что «неуклюже и размыто» – так это твои жалкие попытки в творчестве. И за то, что я избавил тебя от этого извращенного мусора – можешь не благодарить, - строго раздалось в ответ.  
На этой реплике спор и прекратился, потому как тишина продлилась дольше прежнего.  
Сиксмит смотрел на то, как последние из листов плавно опускаются на лужайку. Он попытался вернуться глазами на строки книги, но тут же поднял их обратно. Сдавшись, он вздохнул и захлопнул книгу, направляясь к лежащему неподалеку листу.  
Подойдя ближе и подняв его, он увидел, что бумага нотная, и пестрит аккуратно выведенными музыкальными знаками.  
Руфус, не до конца осознавая, зачем он это вообще делает, начал поднимать лист за листом, собирая воедино выброшенную рукопись взбунтовавшегося ученика, имя которого – Роберт Фробишер – было выведено на титульном, попавшимся ему одним из последних, листе. Сиксмит не смыслил в музыке абсолютно ничего, но имел прекрасное представление о том, сколько времени, сил и старания было вложено в подобную работу. Разочарование и боль в голосе, прозвучавшие всего лишь в той единственной фразе из окна, были еще одним доказательством.  
\- Эй-эй, погодите, зачем вам моя-…  
Сиксмит обернулся на голос, и увидел запыхавшегося парня. В распахнутом лёгком пальто и со знакомым ворохом прядей непослушных темных волос.  
\- Мы вроде бы.. виделись уже? – спросил тот, кто и был автором рукописи. - Не скажу, что это странно в Кембридже, но…  
– Почта, - мягко улыбнулся Сиксмит, сам не понимая, как он мог так моментально вспомнить.  
\- Около двух месяцев назад, - тоже вспомнив, улыбнулся и кивнул Роберт. - Верно. Я не узнал сперва, без той забавной шляпы.  
Руфус непонимающе сдвинул брови, чем вызвал у Фробишера смешок. Затем чужой взгляд уперся в небольшую стопку бумаги в его руках.  
\- Я случайно услышал спор… вернее, часть его, - поспешил объяснить Сиксмит. – Видел, как вылетели листы и – не знаю – мне стало жаль такой работы.  
Кажется, так оно на самом деле и было, но логически вытекающих вопросов к самому себе у Руфуса оставалось еще предостаточно.  
Роберту же объяснения хватило, он снова улыбнулся – теперь с тенью благодарности - и протянул вперед ладонь. Сиксмит тут же вложил в нее собранную рукопись – такую же лирично потрепанную, как и её автор.  
\- Спасибо. Cтарик Макерасс совсем растерял остатки рассудка, после того, как я нелестно отозвался о его пьесе, - музыкант стал бережно поправлять и пересчитывать листы. Руфус, не мешая, выдерживал тишину до того момента, как Фробишер наконец облегченно вздохнул, обнаружив, что все страницы на месте.  
Успокоившись насчет своей рукописи, музыкант заинтересовался книгой под рукой у Сиксмита. Тот словил его взгляд и достал «Электрическое строение материи» Резерфорда.  
\- Для конференции через несколько дней.  
Роберт усмехнулся и закачал головой.  
\- Никогда ничего в этих вещах не смекал.  
\- Ну, я никогда и ничего не смекал и не смекаю в этих, - Сиксмит кивнул подбородком на рукопись.  
\- Наука и искусство наверняка всегда будут двумя противоположными полюсами мира.  
\- Кто знает. Возможно, когда-нибудь и сойдутся, - пожал плечами Руфус.  
Фробишер тоже передернул плечами и неторопливо развернулся в сторону арки, из которой и пришел. - Благодарю за помощь еще раз. Для меня очень важна эта работа.  
Но не успел он сделать пары шагов, как Сиксмит не слишком уверенно окликнул его по имени.  
Роберт обернулся, как-то невесело улыбаясь.  
\- Дурная всё-таки привычка подписываться полным именем. Наверное, лучше перейти на инициалы.  
\- Разве есть что-то плохое, в том, что я знаю твоё имя? - Руфус непонимающе вскинул бровь, а Фробишер вздохнул, заведя за затылок ладонь и чуть взъерошив свои и так взлохмаченные волосы.  
\- Можно сперва узнать твоё?  
\- Руфус Сиксмит.  
Роберт чуть сощурился, наверняка найдя имя не слишком звучным, но после снова слегка подняв уголки рта.  
\- Поверь, Сиксмит, судя по твоим заметным успехам в научной деятельности, связываться со мной для твоего будущего будет лишним.  
Руфус первое время недоуменно молчал, а после сдавленно засмеялся, вызывая этим непонимание и у музыканта.  
\- Скажи, ты нарочно это делаешь? – спросил Сиксмит.  
\- Делаю что?  
\- Сперва то письмо с бумажным пеплом, которое мне покоя не давало, теперь это… Для меня подобное – странное и запутанное - как болезнь, заседающая в мозгу и не отпускающая мысли до тех пор, пока я это не пойму или не разгадаю смысл.  
\- Ты всё это время думал о том, как странно посылать кому-то в ответ пепел? – удивился Фробишер.  
\- Скорее о том, как вообще может прийти в голову такая идея. И кто из семьи и за что мог такое заслужить. Оно ведь было для семьи?  
После недолгой паузы Роберт кивнул, глядя куда-то в сторону, а Сиксмит продолжил ждать более развернутого ответа. Причем ждал он с достаточным упрямством: музыкант молчал около минуты. Но после, что-то осмыслив и вздохнув, тот поднял на собеседника взгляд. Апатичный взгляд, владелец которого будто бы был готов к тому, что своим монологом он поставит точку в чужой заинтригованности и заинтересованности его персоной.  
\- Письмо было к моему отцу. Пепел – его же письма, в котором он, вместе с матерью, отказался принимать меня за своего сына, обвинив мою натуру в развращенности и порочности.  
Сиксмит всё еще выглядел озадаченным.  
\- Эту пьесу, - Фробишер поднял вверх листы, – я начал писать для близкого друга несколько месяцев назад. С другом мы, увы, расстались после нескольких совершенно изматывающих споров: у него была привычка добиваться последнего слова за собой. Во всем. Эта же привычка, думаю, и заставила его написать моей семье около двух месяцев назад и поведать им всю подоплеку и характер наших более, чем просто дружеских отношений, переиначив однако всё таким образом, чтобы я оказался единственно виноватым развратителем, - он усмехнулся и, не сводя взгляда с Руфуса, опустил руку с нотными листами вниз. – Но пьеса действительно хороша. Несмотря на мнение Макерасса, я уверен в этом. Он не объективен к моей работе, потому как после того моего письма отец с матерью были любезны уведомить обо всём и канцелярию Кембриджа. О порочности Роберта Фробишера знает весь университет, - музыкант хмыкнул и с несколько мгновений помолчал. – Так что здесь никаких загадок и никакого скрытого смысла, как видишь. Лучше просто для своего же блага со мной не связываться. Хотя.. думаю, тебе уже и самому расхотелось это делать.  
Фробишер кивнул в знак дружелюбного прощания, развернулся и, на этот раз, уверенно направился обратно в арку, явно не собираясь оборачиваться, даже если бы Руфус его и окликнул бы вновь. Что, как он был уверен, было маловероятно.  
Сиксмит же, стоя на месте и наблюдая за удаляющейся фигурой, проклинал свою голову за то, что та была способна в миг секунды подыскивать решения для самых сложных уравнений, но буквально пустела тогда, когда ему необходимо было найтись с быстрым и правильным ответом собеседнику. А в этот раз – еще и с чем-то достаточно деликатным и убедительным для такого отгородившегося упрямца, уверенного в том, что для всего остального мира он так и будет либо наживкой, либо изгоем.


	2. Chapter 2

Конференция продлилась до позднего вечера. Руфус был искренне удивлен тому, что даже зрелые ученые умы тратят уйму времени на абсолютно лишние, лестные и нудные вступительные речи и считают обязательной завершающую банкетную часть.   
Выпив всего бокал чего-то, что удушливо сжимало его горло еще с несколько минут только для того, чтобы удовлетворить этим профессора, с которым они до этого обсуждали выдвинутые на конференции вопросы и его самого – Руфуса – выступление, Сиксмит сделал всё возможное, чтобы незаметно раствориться в толпе и исчезнуть с мероприятия.   
Выйдя из приёмного зала, он осторожно спустился вниз по парадной винтовой лестнице. Как только он вышел наружу из здания, ему отдалось головокружение, вызванное и спуском по кругу и выпитым алкоголем. Руфус коснулся ладонью стены и вдохнул в себя свежий воздух. Свободной рукой он чуть ослабил галстук на рубашке и расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки.  
Сиксмит осмотрелся в вечерних сумерках, прикидывая в голове, как ему ближе добраться до корпуса общежития, где он жил до сих пор, не смотря на уже второй год докторантуры. На глаза в итоге попалась дорожка возле парников, ведшая к библиотеке. А от той и до общежития было два шага, потому Сиксмит не спеша двинулся к ней.   
Не планируя никаких заминок, опасаясь наткнуться на дороге на одного из профессоров, общения с которыми с него на сегодня хватило, он все же остановился, заметив у парников пару теней, одна из которых явно сопротивлялась нападкам другой. Говорили они хоть и вполголоса, но достаточно громко и агрессивно – так, что слова можно было отчасти разобрать.  
\- Я сказал – вдвое больше. Заплачу потом.  
\- А я сказал – что ни за какие деньги с тобой не хочу иметь дела.  
\- А с французом, этим чертовым новеньким – так сразу дело? - раздался звук удара.   
Затем ответный. Хрип. Удар. Одна из теней пошатнулась и немного отошла назад. Еще удар. Кашель.  
\- Эй, - не выдержал Руфус, делая несколько шагов вперед, приближаясь к дерущимся. Тени замерли и посмотрели в его сторону: одна, сжимая ладонью плечо, другая – держа руку у лица. Первая моментально ретировалась и скрылась. Вторая была наверняка чересчур обессилена.  
\- Простите, профессор, немного разошлись во взглядах на одну проблему. Более не повторится, - прокашлял голос.   
Сиксмит, подходя еще ближе, только сейчас понял, что второй участник стычки в темноте тоже наверняка принял его за преподавателя – в конце концов, о конференции, проходившей в этой части университета, знали все ученики – потому и сразу же унес ноги.   
\- Я не из профессорского состава, вообще-то, не беспокойся, - сказал Руфус, приблизившись к упирающемуся спиной о стену парника ученику, - Ты в порядке?  
В ответ повисла тишина, а после раздался фыркающий смех и стон. Запрокинув голову к ночному небу, парень, всё еще смеясь, задал вопрос в никуда:  
\- Нет, ну послушай, так ведь нельзя, чтобы нарочно, чтобы в третий раз..!  
Сиксмит нахмурился и стал прокручивать всё в голове – начиная с услышанной фразы до имеющихся фактов.  
\- Руфус, верно? – спросил голос.  
\- Роберт? – неуверенно предположил Сиксмит. – Но как…?  
\- Я равно в таком же недоумении. Честное слово, такие совпадения уже даже несколько пугающе выглядят.  
\- Вообще, я хотел спросить о том, как ты смог распознать меня в темноте. Да еще и вспомнить имя, услышав его однажды, спустя.. неделю? – неуверенно спросил Руфус.  
\- Чуть больше, кажется, - покачал головой силуэт Фробишера. – Но не умаляй мои музыкальные способности. Ты сказал достаточно длинную фразу, чтобы я смог узнать голос. А что до имени – оно мне показалось на редкость, уж прости, неблагозвучным – вот и запало в память.  
Сиксмит вновь не знал, как отреагировать на такое словами, но после целого вечера непонятной лести, высокомерия и пафоса, ему было приятно слышать что-то настолько простое и прямолинейное, и он усмехнулся в ответ, не почувствовав ни капли раздражения.  
\- Как прошла конференция?  
\- Уныло и скучно, - улыбнулся в темноту Руфус. – А вот у тебя, кажется, жизнь не без приключений.  
\- Это уж точно, - хрипло вздохнул Роберт, отталкиваясь от стены. Проведя ладонью под носом, он попытался разглядеть, осталась ли на ней кровь. Но в темноте это было бесполезно.  
\- О чем повздорили?  
Фробишер молча поправлял одежду, будто бы оттягивая время и тем самым давая понять, что на вопрос он отвечать не горит желанием.   
\- Я слышал, он торговался, - настойчиво продолжал Сиксмит. – Причем довольно упорно. У вас с ним сделка или что?  
\- У меня с ним ничего, а вот он упрямо считает, что может всё купить.  
\- И что же?  
Роберт перестал отряхиваться, выдержал паузу в несколько секунд и ответил:  
\- Меня, откровенно говоря.  
Сиксмиту показалось, что других, кроме как заводящих его в словесный тупик и наводящих бардак в его голове, бесед с Фробишером у него быть не может.  
\- Тогда насчет новенького…  
\- Тот не такой агрессивный, вполне талантливый себе скрипач. И заплатил сразу же.  
\- И … давно ты так..?  
\- С тех пор, как лишился материальной поддержки и наследства отказавшихся от меня родителей. Надо же как-то жить и зарабатывать, - вздохнув, Фробишер снова провел рукой по явно избитой до крови переносице. – Послушай, я не знаю, почему так всегда выходит, благодарю тебя еще раз, но, думаю, я уже тебе достаточно противен, чтобы ты выслушивал и интересовался чем-то дальше и-...  
Роберт уже было снова развернулся, собираясь уходить, но проснувшаяся в Руфусе мысль о том, что через несколько секунд он снова будет жалеть об упущенном времени, пересилила его словесный ступор, и он сразу же достаточно уверенно окликнул:  
\- Постой.  
О чем говорить, он решил просто не задумываться, выдавая всё, что было в голове.  
\- Мне не противно. Веришь ты или нет. И я не считаю, что чьи-то знакомства должны влиять на чью-то карьеру. И хоть я и не понимаю, зачем ты это делаешь, когда как можно найти другие способы выживания, и пусть я и мало смыслю в психологии, но... у меня чувство, что этим ты себя если не наказываешь, то, во всяком случае, пытаешься уйти от чего-то.  
Фробишер стоял на месте, спиной к нему, и не произносил ни слова несколько минут.   
\- Для того, чтобы уйти от чего-то другого, у меня есть ноты и музыка, - несколько холодновато и с наигранной уверенностью проговорил он, развернувшись.   
\- Значит, ты и от этого сейчас хочешь уйти, - предположил Руфус. – Учитывая вашу ссору с твоим учителем – вполне возможно.  
\- Мне просто нужны деньги.  
\- Или тебе просто нужен кто-то, кто будет принимать тебя, каким есть, - проговорил Сиксмит, придя к такому заключению из чистой логики. Но, поняв, что тем самым сделал намек на самого себя, осознал, что отнекиваться у него, в общем-то, нет желания, и добавлять ничего не стал.  
Роберт намек прочувствовал и усмехнулся.  
\- Мы встречались три раза. Едва друг друга знаем.  
\- В том и дело, что мне кажется, что встречались как-то неслучайно. Я уже почти 10 лет изучаю законы точной и непоколебимой физики, но даже мне такое кажется нечистым совпадением, - признался Руфус. – А насчет «едва знаем» - для тебя же это не является помехой для более близких знакомств?  
\- То другое. Это страннее.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я уже привык, что если от меня что и требуется, то одно.  
\- Я не-…, - Сиксмит запнулся, думая, как аккуратнее объясниться. – Поверь, не всегда. Не в этот раз.  
\- Тогда я имею право полагать, что тебе от меня нужно что-то другое.   
\- Что мне может быть от тебя нужно, если я предлагаю только искреннюю дружбу и ничего более?  
Роберт снова умолк, очевидно, погрузившись в размышления.   
Наконец вынырнув из них спустя несколько минут, он вздохнул и протянул Руфусу руку.  
\- Я честное слово не понимаю, зачем тебе и твоей карьере такая обуза вроде меня, но в одном я согласен: встречались мы как-то очень уж неслучайно, – он усмехнулся в темноте. – Будь добр, напомни-ка мне свою более звучную фамилию?


	3. Chapter 3

Неслучайности на том не закончились, и, когда оба подошли к общежитию, выяснилось, что их комнаты в ближайшем будущем будут расположены по соседству на одном и том же этаже.  
\- Это ведь та, что почти в конце по коридору правого крыла? - указав на одно из окон на втором этаже, спросил Руфус.  
Фробишер кивнул.  
\- Ректор показывал мне эту комнату на прошлой неделе. Посчитал, что уединение будет способствовать моим дальнейшим успехам, – Сиксмит усмехнулся. – Отчасти он прав, без моих нынешних троих соседей-первокурсников и мне, и им станет несколько проще. Твоя ведь тоже одиночная, судя по одному окну?  
\- Да, меня туда всего месяц как переселили. Посчитали, что моё уединение будет способствовать успехам всех остальных, - на сей раз усмехнулся Роберт.  
Руфус не стал расспрашивать подробнее – суть он понял, и вдаваться в неё счел делом не самым деликатным.  
\- А сейчас ты-…  
\- На четвертом, - не дав Фробишеру закончить вопрос, ответил он. – Не многие после магистратуры вообще живут на территории колледжа, но…, - он пожал плечами. – других возможностей пока нет, и мне пошли навстречу.  
\- Хорошо иметь значимое положение, - без тени зависти в голосе заметил Роберт, следом за новым знакомым поднимаясь по ступеням освещенного двумя подвесными фонарями крыльца одного из входов в здание.   
\- Да, пожалуй, - согласился Сиксмит. Он собрался было открыть дверь, чтобы пройти внутрь, но Фробишер отошел в сторону, явно не собираясь этого делать. Руфус вскинул бровь, бессловесно спрашивая, в чем дело.  
\- Сперва ты, - объяснил Роберт, доставая из кармана коробок спичек и портсигар. – Я чуть позже зайду.  
Сиксмит поднёс ладонь к виску и вдумчиво, медленно, хоть и несколько неуверенно, проговорил своё предположение:  
\- Насколько могу пока понимать ход твоих мыслей, это рассчитано для моего же блага и того, чтобы не вызывать подозрения у дежурной, верно?  
Фробишер, подпиравший спиной стену у двери, со смешком выпустил небольшой клуб дыма.   
\- Признаться, я не ожидал такой настроенности на тот самый ход моих мыслей от кого-то, кто встречал меня всего два раза, со значительными временными перерывами к тому же.   
\- Простая логика, не более. И отнюдь не нравящееся мне её конечное утверждение.  
\- Что ж, с ним тебе придется смириться, - уверенно проговорил Роберт, делая затяжку. – Если для тебя так будет проще, то доля корысти в таком решении тоже есть: мне не нужны лишние слухи в той же мере, что и тебе. И заходи скорее – у меня еще всего одна сигарета, а просто стоять здесь минут десять я со скуки умру, - махнул рукой он.  
Руфус, продолжая стоять на месте, вздохнул.  
\- Выходит, ты так и собираешься темнить, всё время?  
\- Цена простой дружбы для такого, как я. Ничего не поделаешь.  
\- Но миссис Картрайт-…  
\- О ней, прошу, давай не будем, - отрезал Роберт.  
\- Но ведь она же добрейшей души дама. Даже у моих не самых дисциплинированных соседей по комнате с ней никогда и никаких конфликтов не было.  
Фробишер хмыкнул, глядя в пустоту перед собой, и на какое-то время замолчал. После он бросил под ноги окурок и затушил его туфлей.   
\- Не в доброте дело. Так будет лучше. Пока, во всяком случае, гении науки не придумают способ, как избавить людей от поверхностных суждений, предрассудков и предвзятости. Или, возможно, что-то такое уже есть, а мне невдомёк?  
\- Нет. Пока, увы, нет, - улыбнулся в ответ Сиксмит и, взглянув на повернувшегося к нему лицом Роберта, сощурился и добавил: - У тебя лицо в крови.  
Парень вновь, как и раньше, поднёс ладонь к носу, но теперь, при свете, смог разглядеть, что на пальцах до сих пор оставалась свежая кровь.  
\- Я бы удивился, если бы её не было, - апатично пробормотал он. – Буду надеяться, что переносицу он мне не сломал.  
\- Заходи первым, тебе нужна холодная вода, - Руфус кивнул на дверь. – Я - через пару минут.  
Несколько секунд посомневавшись, Фробишер подошел к входу.   
\- Буду ждать твоего переезда, - коротко проговорил он и после этого сразу же открыл дверь и вошел внутрь.   
Сиксмит, подталкиваемый любопытством огляделся вокруг – не подходит ли к крыльцу кто-то из других учащихся – и встал вплотную к двери, прислушиваясь.   
\- Как обычно за несколько минут до комендантского часа, да, мистер Фробишер? – послышался голос миссис Картрайт, говорящей непривычно для неё вызывающим и презрительным тоном.   
Сам тот факт, что дежурная знала Роберта по имени, лишь подтверждал всё то, что тот говорил Руфусу о своей печальной известности. Смотрительница – пожилая дама лет шестидесяти – обладала уже далеко не идеальной памятью и была способна запомнить только отдельных и выдающихся студентов. А чем скандальнее повод, тем, конечно же, крепче задерживается в голове образ.  
\- И вам доброй ночи, - без лишнего энтузиазма раздалось в ответ.  
\- Она могла бы быть доброй, если бы не ваше показавшееся здесь лицо, - сурово отпарировала дежурная. - Приведите себя в порядок, немедленно, черт вас возьми! Даже не вздумайте ходить по коридорам в таком виде – если я найду хоть одну каплю крови на коврах я всё-таки добьюсь вашего выселения и-…  
Руфус со вздохом отступил от двери, не желая слушать дальше. До этого он даже и не представлял, что всегда обходительная миссис Картрайт может хоть с кем-либо говорить в таком безосновательно жестком тоне.  
Прождав несколько минут, он вновь подошел к входу и открыл дверь, заходя внутрь. Проходя мимо дежурной, он натянуто улыбнулся и собирался было уже подняться по лестнице, но пожилая дама рассыпалась в вопросах.  
\- Ох, вы же только что с конференции, верно?  
\- Да, она недавно закончилась, - вежливо кивнул Руфус и вновь попытался закончить разговор, делая шаг на ступеньку.  
\- Ну и как всё прошло? – с нескрываемым интересом спросила миссис Картрайт. Сиксмита передернуло от той двуличности, на которую порой способны люди. В этот момент он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы стереть из памяти то, что он слышал несколько минут назад из уст этой же женщины и не чувствовать к ней – всегда такой добродушной по отношению к нему – чистого отвращения.  
Но сделать с этим уже ничего не мог.  
\- Всё превосходно, миссис Картрайт, - коротко ответил он. – Простите, но я ужасно измотан и лучше отдохну.  
\- Конечно-конечно, уж вы-то точно заслужили отдых после такой работы, - закивала смотрительница в след поднимающемуся по центральной широкой лестнице Сиксмиту.   
А тот, в свою очередь, благодарил счастливый случай, обернувший всё так, что это он, а не Роберт, зашел в общежитие последним.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Тройка из десяток.  
\- Черт тебя побери, Питер, откуда?  
\- Погодите удивляться, у меня, - картинное выжидание, – карэ из шестерок.  
\- Проклятье, Рич, как?! У меня вообще ничего!  
\- Расслабься, друг мой Джекки, и научись проигрывать. А еще всем нам вместе нужно поблагодарить Руфуса, который отказался от партии, и избавил тем самым нас с Питером от того разгромного поражения, которое только что пережил ты. Верно, Руфус?  
Четвертый постоялец комнаты, сидевший в отличие от своих соседей не на кровати, а за одним из столов, склонившись над листами бумаги, поднял глаза на компанию и усмехнулся.  
\- Кстати, Руфус, а ты сможешь дать мне несколько уроков или что-то в этом роде? – воодушевился только возникнувшей у него в голове идеей разнесенный в прах Джек.  
\- Точно, - кивнул Пит, а за ним и Ричард. – А то ведь, как только ты переедешь, Джекки с нами играть уж точно не будет. А что за удовольствие играть на пару?  
\- Питер прав, что за удовольствие ему проигрывать, осознавая, что он никого при этом другого не обыграл, - добродушно съехидничал Ричард, и Пит с таким же добродушием толкнул товарища локтем в бок.  
Джек же обиженно смерил взглядом обоих в шутку издевающихся друг над другом и над ним самим соседей по комнате и снова перевел исполненные просьбой глаза на Сиксмита, который с завидной концентрацией в такой-то атмосфере снова углубился в свои бумаги.  
-Так как, Руфус, тебе не в тягость будет, верно? И ты ведь не совсем скоро еще переедешь?  
\- По правде говоря, уже через пару дней.  
\- Так скоро?! – расстроено удивился Джек.  
Не поднимая головы, Сиксмит кивнул.  
– Ну послушай, ты же мог хотя бы каких-то несколько приёмов мне показать за эти пару дней, так?  
\- Я бы скорее посове-…  
Прервав и заглушив слова Руфуса, послышался стук в дверь комнаты. Ричард тут же соскочил с кровати.  
\- Это Дэнни, он обещал занести мне пару книг, после того, как сам закончит с домашним заданием.  
Но за дверью в слабо освещенном коридоре оказалось пусто. Оглянувшись, Ричард недоуменно пожал плечами и, закрыв дверь, вернулся на место.  
\- Очень смешно.  
\- Так о чем ты говорил? – попытался вернуть Сиксмита к теме Джек.  
\- Говорил, что посоветовал бы тебе пару книг с теорией.   
\- А такие есть?  
\- Есть несколько, я сам по ним почти случайно и науч-…  
Снова стук.  
\- Чертов шутник, Дэнни, - вздохнул Ричард и опять потопал к двери. И опять, открыв её, в коридоре никого не обнаружил.   
\- Дэнни, не смешно! – крикнул он в коридор, после того, как несколько секунд просто прождал, стоя в проёме.  
\- Тише, десять часов вечера ведь! – шикнул на него Джек.   
Рич пожал плечами, мол «и что такого», но тут же закрыл дверь.  
\- Да и подумай – не похоже это на того Дэнни, которого мы знаем, - проговорил Питер. – Он до чего угодно додумается, но не до розыгрышей.  
\- Тогда кого еще могло занести к нашей комнате поздно вечером, чтобы так подурачиться?  
\- Кого-то, кто явно не рад видеть за открытой дверью тебя – в чем я с ним был бы солидарен - и кто во второй раз как будто нарочно прерывает Руфуса, когда мы с ним говорим о важном деле, - недовольно проговорил Джек. – Так что там за книги?  
Вопроса Сиксмит не услышал: в его ушах осталась произнесенная Джеком до этого фраза. Перо замерло, и на какие-то пару секунд Руфус просто, сосредоточившись на своих мыслях, держал глаза прикованными к пустому листу бумаги.  
\- Руфус? – осторожно окликнул его Джек.  
\- Прости, пытался вспомнить, кому их отдал, - Сиксмит отложил перо и отодвинулся на стуле от стола. – Не уверен, но нужно спросить.  
\- Сейчас? – изогнул бровь Пит, глядя на поднявшегося из-за стола соседа по комнате.  
\- Днём здесь кого нужно не отыщешь. Я ненадолго, - ответил Руфус, уже выходя из комнаты и закрывая дверь.   
Он сделал несколько шагов в направлении лестницы, затем остановился и оглянулся.   
Из-за нескольких зажженных в настенных канделябрах свечей, весь коридор был погружен в полумрак. Даже если бы Ричард разозлился и захотел бы выяснить, кто стучал в дверь, он вряд ли бы смог кого-то увидеть.  
Сиксмит вслух вздохнул.  
\- Если я всё это придумал, то я явно не здоров.  
\- Я бы напротив посомневался в состоянии твоего здоровья, если бы то тонкое замечание твоего товарища не натолкнуло тебя на верную догадку, - послышалось в двух шагах от того места, где стоял Руфус.  
Тот довольно усмехнулся и направился к стене с канделябром, ожидая, что друг последует за ним.   
Роберт так и поступил, остановившись в такой точке, где его очертания были бы видны собеседнику, но в то же время, где у него самого была бы возможность в любой момент - на случай если какая-то из комнат откроется – отступить обратно в темноту.  
\- Рад встрече. Пусть и самой необычной из всех, что у меня были, но всё же, - негромким смешком поприветствовал его Сиксмит.  
\- Взаимно. Насколько слышал, ты уже почти переезжаешь?  
\- Во вторник-среду станем соседями. Как твоя переносица?  
\- В порядке. Чудом не пролил ни капли крови на пол или ковры, направляясь в ванную, - хмыкнул Фробишер. – Но уже лучше.  
Руфус вспомнил неприятный инцидент с миссис Картрайт, но промолчал, решив что лучше будет умолчать о том, что он слышал их беседу. Вряд ли Роберту стало бы от этого приятнее или, тем более, легче.  
Тот тут же негромко выдохнул.  
\- Могу я попросить тебя о некоторой помощи?  
\- Конечно, - пожал плечами Сиксмит. – Если смогу помочь.  
Роберт выдержал недолгую паузу, после чего не слишком уверенно начал.  
\- В книжном магазине Отто я заметил новый сборник пьес одного из немецких композиторов. По правде сказать, я всегда предпочитал перенимать мастерство у людей творчества напрямую – это гораздо естественнее. Но из-за нашего недопонимания с Макерассом у меня сейчас нет возможности в чем-то совершенствоваться.   
\- Полагаю, что с твоей оценкой его собственных пьес тебе и перенимать у него особо ничего не хочется, - улыбнулся Руфус.   
\- Лестно, что настроенность на мой ход мыслей всё никуда не девается, - ответил на его замечание Роберт, тоже с улыбкой.  
\- Так ты хотел купить этот сборник?  
\- Очень хотел бы. И если бы не был на полнейшей мели – сделал бы это сегодня же, как только увидел. А пока у меня появятся деньги, боюсь, все копии раскупят. Не мог бы ты одолжить мне три шиллинга на три дня?   
\- Да, у меня кажется… - Сиксмит хлопнул себя по карманам пиджака, проверяя, в каком из них бумажник. Тот обнаружился в левом, и Руфус, достав его, протянул на ладони три монеты. – Держи.  
Фробишер поколебался.  
\- Мне.. неудобно, что я так эгоистично пользуюсь началом дружбы, - он вкрадчиво и даже как-то виновато поднял брови и аккуратно взял монеты. – Но спасибо, честное слово, ты меня выручил.  
\- Перестань, на то ведь и дружба, - успокоил его Сиксмит, который скорее был польщен таким оказанным ему доверием со стороны осторожного Роберта.  
\- На мой взгляд, это что-то более духовное.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Руфус. – Но часто ведь и для духовного важно что-то материальное. Как например для твоего духовного спокойствия и развития навыков сейчас важен этот материально существующий сборник.   
Фробишер какое-то время промолчал, а потом, тихо рассмеявшись, опустил глаза в пол.  
\- Вот, что значит вести беседу с ученым.  
\- Звучу занудно?  
\- Нет, я бы скорее сказал… убедительно, Сиксмит, - подняв лицо с улыбающимися и уголками рта, и глазами, поправил его Роберт.  
Руфус ответил польщенным смешком.  
\- Рад был помочь.  
\- Три дня, - повторил Фробишер, отходя назад из освещенного круга канделябра, но не отворачивая лица от собеседника. А после картинно положил ладонь на грудь и ухмыльнулся. – Обещаю.  
\- Верю. До встречи.

Через несколько минут Руфус вернулся в свою комнату, сообщив, к разочарованию Джека, что его знакомый сможет вернуть книги только через пару дней, и еще около часа отбивался от просьб побыть наставником или вкратце пересказать теорию.

***

Через два дня, собирая свои вещи в коробки, чтобы снести их на второй этаж в свою новую комнату, Сиксмит достал те самые книги (которые, естественно, и не были никогда ни у какого знакомого) и отдал их Джеку. Тот до безумия воодушевился и в благодарность даже помог бывшему соседу с переносом всех вещей, большей частью из которых были книги, рукописи статей, справочники, научные газеты и прочий тяжелый бумажный груз.  
В первый же час своего пребывания в новой комнате Сиксмит был буквально оглушен непривычной для него тишиной. Ректор, всё-таки, принял действительно разумное решение, проявив инициативу в его переезде. Исход такой перемены уже виделся Руфусу достаточно продуктивным. И дело не в его прежних соседях – те и были-то достаточно неплохими ребятами - но как раз из-за этого он и чувствовал какое-то давящее на него моральное обязательство поддерживать контакт и нормальную эмоциональную атмосферу. А делать это было не то, чтобы тяжело или неприятно, но заметно затратно по времени. Пусть занятия Сиксмита после магистратуры и состояли главным образом из бесед-консультаций-лекций профессоров и докторов, отслеживания новых трудов и написания собственных статей – времени и концентрации всё это требовало не меньше, а то и больше, чем во время бакалавриата.   
Когда каждые сутки хотелось бы удлинить часов на пять, чтобы делать всё в более или менее расслабленном темпе – невольно задумываешься, на что имеющееся время тратить хотелось бы, а на что и кого – нет.  
К вечеру утомленный своим переездом и расстановкой вещей в новой комнате Руфус опустился на застеленную кровать. Та чуть скрипнула в ответ лишь на секунду – и снова позволила всей комнате погрузиться в расслабляющую тишину.  
Расслабился Сиксмит до того, что чуть было не уснул. Из буквально только-только начавшейся полудремы его выдернул негромкий стук в дверь. Он открыл глаза, тут же сощурив их от наполнявшего комнату света закатного солнца. Затем встряхнул головой и, еще в дымке напавшего на него сна, не спеша встал с кровати. Когда он подошел к двери, то увидел на полу просунутый в щель двери конверт.  
Даже не догадываясь, а будучи уверенным, от кого он, Руфус распечатал его и достал три монеты и сложенный вчетверо лист нотной бумаги с короткой запиской:  
«С переездом.   
Сборник просто чудесен, спасибо еще раз за помощь. Три шиллинга через три дня, как и обещал.   
Р.Ф.»  
Сиксмит не сдержал улыбки, положил монеты себе в карман, а записку – обратно в конверт, который отнес к своему столу и положил сверху на ряд книг.  
Недолго простояв на месте, размышляя, он подошел к выходу из комнаты, открыл дверь и вышел в пустовавший, но наполненный слышными из других комнат голосами коридор, а после постучал в соседнюю дверь.  
\- Да?- раздалось из комнаты.  
\- Это я.  
\- Не лучшее время для беседы – еще снует половина учеников, - торопливо проговорил Роберт несколько глухим и показавшимся Сиксмиту бесцветно осипшим голосом.  
\- Не вижу в знакомстве с новым соседом ничего подозрительного, - заверил его Руфус. – Ты в порядке?   
\- Да, в порядке.  
В том, что с голосом у Фробишера было что-то не то, он теперь был уверен.  
\- Зайди ко мне в комнату, поговорим там, теперь ведь проще.  
\- Не сейчас, Руфус, позже.  
\- Ты не в порядке, - уверенно констатировал Сиксмит, после того, как Роберт назвал его по «незвучному имени».  
\- Послушай, то, что ты разговариваешь с дверью нового соседа, _выглядит_ подозрительным.  
\- Значит, дай мне зайти. Я не уйду, можешь быть уверен.  
Через несколько секунд дверь с той стороны чуть приоткрылась во внутрь, и Руфус вошел в комнату.  
При других обстоятельствах он, возможно, и обратил бы внимание на обстановку комнаты и прочее, но в этот момент он искал глазами Фробишера. И увидев его лицо, замер, молча.  
Спутанные, и будто чем-то склеенные пряди волос; красноватые белки глаз; сильно рассеченная губа с запекшейся кровью, по-прежнему, судя по свежему красному оттенку на корке раны, продолжающая кровоточить, и странные темные пятна на шее.  
\- Господи, ты же-…  
\- Всё в порядке, - прервал его Роберт, подняв вверх ладонь. – Не надо этого, прошу.  
Сиксмит чуть не подавился негодованием, но сердиться в открытую не мог.  
\- Какое в порядке? Твоё лицо, шея…   
Фробишер тут же, будто бы пытаясь закрыть ладонью пятна, потёр кожу над горлом, а Руфус ошарашено, продолжал изучать его.  
\- Просто объясни мне – как и кто?  
\- Ты и сам догадываешься об ответе на первый вопрос, - прохрипел Роберт. И, выждав паузу, которой Сиксмит давал ему понять, что ответ хочет услышать от него лично, вздохнул. – Потому что я уже предупреждал тебя о роде своего заработка.  
\- Тогда какая тварь так-…  
\- Ты встречал эту тварь, - апатично ответил на незаконченный вопрос Фробишер.  
На лице Сиксмита отразилось нежелание верить в своё же предположение.  
\- Неужели тот, который тогда, у теплицы…  
Увидев краткий кивок Роберта, он сжал глаза – от злости и боли одновременно.  
\- Поверить не могу, как ты… он же тебе тогда чуть переносицу не разбил, как…  
Фробишер, не отвечая на негромкие причитания, отошел к своей кровати и сел на самый её край, упираясь взглядом в пол.   
\- Что с твоим горлом и голосом? – через минуту спросил Руфус.  
\- Ничего.  
\- Роберт.  
Тот вздохнул и молчал еще несколько секунд, не отрывая глаз от пола.  
\- Ему нравилось видеть, как я задыхаюсь.  
Лицо Сиксмита снова исказили шок и боль, и он, снова, отведя взгляд в сторону, на время замолчал.  
\- Чертовы же три шиллинга, Роберт, зачем? – отчаянно не понимая, негромко спросил он.  
\- У меня не было возможности выбирать. Мне был нужен сборник и мне нужно было вернуть за него деньги.  
\- И ты считаешь, я рад грязным трём монетам и твоему такому состоянию?! – не выдержал Руфус.  
\- Я ведь сказал, что в порядке, - надавил Фробишер, со всё так же опущенным взглядом. – Голос вернётся, всё остальное заживёт. Я хорошо себя чувствую.  
\- И здесь тоже, да? – Сиксмит указал себе ладонью на грудь.  
Роберт медленно поднял на него взгляд, который демонстрировал ту же холодность и упорство, как когда он настаивал на том, чтобы в общежитие они зашли порознь.  
\- Да, и здесь тоже. Потому что я привык, - отчеканил он.  
\- Я в это не поверю, - серьезно и уверенно проговорил в ответ Руфус, глядя другу в глаза.  
Так, будто бы молча отстаивая свою точку зрения, они не разрывали контакт твёрдых и упрямых взглядов с минуту.  
\- Даже если и нет – я не хочу и не стану говорить об этом с тобой.  
Пораженный такими словами и ледяным тоном, Сиксмит простоял на месте еще какое-то время. После, он, молча подойдя к письменному столу Фробишера, опустил на него три монеты.  
\- Прости, поправляйся, - негромко сказал он, уже выходя из комнаты и закрывая за собой дверь.


	5. Chapter 5

То время, когда кто-либо из профессоров читал его работу, Руфус всегда считал самым бесполезным. Он абсолютно не понимал, почему так обязательно читать всё содержание – пусть это статья на 5 страниц или исследование на 20-30 – именно в его присутствии. Сперва он предполагал, что его наставникам проще делать какие-то поправки тут же, напрямую и вслух. Но, так как ни на одну серьезную смысловую ошибку ему до сих пор не указывали, он пришел к выводу, что всё, что профессорам хотелось донести до чьих-то ушей, так это «гмгм, угу», неизменно издаваемое ими при чтении с, каким-то волшебным образом, всегда одинаковым промежутком времени.  
Сиксмиту же в это время не оставалось делать ничего другого, как сидеть и молча ждать по часу-часу с половиной. Его попытки избавиться от скуки в это время дошли до бессмысленного, маразматического и полезного разве что для памяти высчитывания длительности пауз от одного междометия до другого, а после - составления в голове общего «каталога» с округленным средним арифметическим результатов.  
Правда, в этот раз он скорее нарочно пытался сконцентрироваться на междометиях и паузах, чтобы отвлечься от собственных мыслей.   
Но ничего не выходило.  
\- Гмм.   
Один. Два. Три. Четыре..  
Четыре.  
Четыре дня.  
С того чертового вечера прошло чертовых четыре дня.   
И всё это время Руфус думал не просто о том, какой бы сделать шаг к примирению, но и в первую очередь задавался вопросом, делать ли этот шаг вообще. Ведь на все инициативы, которые не получают встречного энтузиазма, есть конец. Роберт же вполне уверенно демонстрировал именно отсутствие у себя этого самого встречного энтузиазма. А лезть кому-то в душу, когда в неё не просто не пускают, а с холодным спокойствием отгоняют от неё подальше – не самое благодарное дело для любого. Что до Руфуса – он не был большим специалистом по части души вообще…  
Ему до сих пор казался ироничным собственный упрёк Фробишеру в том, что тот абсолютно не заботится о своем состоянии и чувствах. Уж, будучи человеком искусства, Роберт наверняка разбирался в душе гораздо лучше, чем Сиксмит, у которого было больше вопросов, чем ответов на такую щекотливую и пока необъяснимую со стороны науки тему.  
\- Хм.  
И, чем дольше Руфус над этим размышлял, тем сильнее ему казалось, что вся эта его заинтригованность оригинальной натурой Фробишера и инициатива завязать их странное знакомство и вовсе были вызваны подспудным желанием понять то, что, как он считал, понять сложнее всего – другого человека и его внутренний мир. А то, что от музыканта буквально веяло не только лиричной загадочностью, но и какой-то такой честностью, которая сразу давала понять, что каждое его слово идёт напрямик из сердца, минуя фильтр логики и серьезности разума и контролируясь разве что принципами морали, лишь доказывало, что «предмет для изучения» Сиксмит выбрал не случайно. Роберт производил впечатление человека с поистине богатой душой.   
Но Руфус понимал теперь, что, несмотря на своё уважение к самому понятию души, он значительно недооценил её сложность, глубину и возможную степень израненности.   
\- Что ж, эта статья непременно заслуживает внимания моих коллег, - с улыбкой проговорил, наконец, профессор, отложив листы. – Как вижу, вас увлекло изучение строения частиц.  
\- Это самый актуальный вопрос, поставленный сейчас перед наукой, как мне кажется, - кивнул Руфус.  
– Вы делали много цитат Резерфорда. Уже ознакомились с его последней работой?  
\- Не так давно. Возможно, я увлекся, и цитат было даже слишком много, - усмехнулся Сиксмит. – Но я, правда, поражен. - Выждав паузу, он скромно добавил: - Признаюсь, я бы с удовольствием занялся исследованием по многим освещенным им проблемам, если бы была такая возможность.  
\- Думаю, после того, как мой коллега ознакомится с вашими статьями, вам не придется долго ждать на это одобрения, - улыбнулся профессор.   
\- Спасибо, сэр. Буду рад помочь такому многообещающему проекту, - воодушевленно кивнул Руфус.  
\- Разве что должен предупредить, что он пока крайне занят конференциями за границей, потому придется подождать.  
Сиксмит вежливо улыбнулся, подумав про себя, что в сравнении с тем, сколько он ждал самой этой возможности, даже полгода – ерунда.  
\- Да, в последние годы Кембридж делает немалые открытия мировых масштабов, - ушел в раздумья его наставник. - По всей видимости, в науке грядёт что-то значительное. Ставя под вопрос строение атома, мы ведь ставим вопрос и обо всём обширном понимании окружающего нас мира. Но главный вопрос в том, готовы ли мы изменить это понимание – мы ведь и пока что существующее до конца не приняли и не усвоили… Как считаете? – добродушно хмыкнул он.  
\- Считаю, что точнее, увы, и не скажешь, - с улыбкой вздохнул Сиксмит.

* * *

Вернувшись в общежитие и обнаружив у себя за порогом конверт, Руфусу пришлось признаться самому себе, что этим он взволнован и обрадован даже больше, чем так давно ожидаемой им возможностью работы под руководством Резерфорда. Худшее, что могло оказаться в письме – те три монеты, которые он оставил у Роберта на столе. И которые он бы так же упрямо вернул Фробишеру снова, снова и еще ровно столько же раз, сколько понадобилось бы.   
Но к счастью, в нём оказался сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги с лаконичным:  
«Сегодня, в 14.00, у южного корпуса»  
Спрятав листок обратно в конверт и положив тот на книги, – где лежал и первый - Сиксмит торопливо взглянул на часы над столом. Было еще только начало второго, но в оставшееся свободное время он решил не оставаться в комнате, а прогуляться по округе.

Упомянутый в записке корпус был тем самым местом, где Руфусу довелось невольно присутствовать при конфликте Фробишера с его преподавателем. В два часа дня там было не слишком оживленно, но и не так уж пустынно. Потому, учитывая осторожность Роберта, такой его выбор казался несколько конфузным и напускал еще больше дыма на всю ситуацию.   
А когда, стоя у назначенного места, Сиксмит взглянул на карманные часы, которые показывали, что прошло уже больше 5 минут после назначенного в письме времени, дым этот для него сгустился еще больше. Он щурил глаза, оглядывался по сторонам, пытался разглядеть фигуры проходящих студентов…   
Естественно, что вверх он голову не поднимал - до тех пор, пока не услышал шума распахивающегося окна прямо над собой. Того самого окна четвертого этажа.   
Он собирался сделать несколько шагов вперед от стены, но в этот же момент услышал сверху негромкое низкое звучание аккордов фортепиано. И остановился.  
К аккордам постепенно добавилась неспешная мелодия, которая с каждой секундой набирала всё больший звук и силу. Руфус определенно её знал и слышал раньше, но, как это часто бывает с музыкой классиков – не знал ни композитора, ни названия. К тому же– звучание несколько отличалось от того, какое казалось ему привычным. Наверняка потому, что прежде ему не доводилось слышать только фортепианное соло.  
Мотив повторялся, но ноты уже не были такими мягкими и лились из окна уверенным крещендо. Затем звук пошел на спад, и, как и в начале, стали раздаваться только аккорды. Но вскоре так же плавно добавилась прежняя мелодия и, слыша, как она снова окрашивается более богатым, ярким и громким звучанием, Сиксмит стал неторопливо делать шаги вперед, от стены.   
Вновь дойдя до крещендо – такого, что по звучанию чистых нот можно было представить, какая уверенная сила вкладывалась в каждое нажатие клавиши - мелодия резко рассыпалась на волну тихих трелей и растворилась в последнем мягком аккорде.  
Руфус стоял уже поодаль от стены, улыбаясь и не отводя глаз от открытого настежь окна четвертого этажа в ожидании исполнителя.   
Фробишер показался через несколько секунд – тоже с улыбкой, или даже шутливой ухмылкой на лице и с какой-то книгой в руках. Судя по тому, как он поднял её вверх и ею же указал куда-то в сторону в комнате, где, скорее всего, стояло фортепиано, это был тот самый сборник, на который он одолжил три шиллинга. И, как и несколько дней назад, в коридоре, Роберт опять продемонстрировал привычный для любого музыканта жест, положив ладонь на грудь и чуть наклонившись вперед.   
К своему сожалению, Сиксмит мог только лишь улыбаясь кивнуть в ответ и пронаблюдать, как его друг прикрывает окно обратно. А не разделяй их 4 этажа высоты, он бы без сомнений признался, что это был самый необыкновенный и приятный возвращенный ему кем-либо долг.

* * *

Тем же вечером, взявшись за очередную книгу, необходимую для его следующего исследования, Руфус почувствовал, насколько улучшилась его концентрация по сравнению с той, какой она была у него все эти последние несколько дней. Он сидел на кровати лицом к незашторенному окну, и при свете лампы на прикроватном столике проглатывал, наконец, строку за строкой. Причем осознанно. А не то и дело ловя себя на мысли, что ему нужно перечитать прошлый абзац, по которому его глаза прошлись не вдаваясь и не улавливая смысла ни одного из написанных слов.  
Когда в его дверь раздался стук, он даже не успел сказать, что та не заперта, и сразу же услышал её тихий скрип. Развернувшись, он увидел только небольшую щель. Через неё в комнату падал блеклый свет из коридора.  
\- Прошу тебя, - раздался из-за двери голос Роберта, – не оборачивайся.  
Сиксмит недоуменно сдвинул брови, но послушно повернулся обратно спиной к двери.   
Он уже догадывался, почему могла прозвучать подобная просьба, и снова встревожился, но промолчал.  
Фробишер зашел внутрь, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
\- Не помешал?  
\- Ничуть, - соврал Руфус. И почувствовал, как его друг тоже медленно забрался с ногами на кровать и сел, прислонившись своей спиной к его.  
Сиксмиту хотелось тут же задать все те вопросы, которые вертелись у него в голове, и которые все до единого, так или иначе, сводились к самочувствию Роберта. Но он резко одернул себя и не озвучил ни один из них.   
Он прекрасно знал ситуацию. Знал и вероятные лживые ответы. Спросить и вновь дать ситуации тот же самый ход развития, какой он дал совсем недавно? Это было бы верхом глупости.  
Потому, с трудом подавив в себе все обычные проявления взволнованности и заботы, он, мягко закрыв книгу, усмехнулся.  
\- Не думаю, что слова того, кто абсолютно ничего не смыслит в музыке, будут для тебя достойным комплиментом, но… то, как ты играл сегодня, звучало по-настоящему потрясающе. И мелодия мне показалось знакомой. Что это было?  
\- Канон ре мажор Пахельбеля. Знал, что его ты должен был слышать. Его почти все слышали. Это как с большей частью сонат и симфоний Моцарта. Только Пахельбеля в отличие от него мало кто и по имени знает, потому что на слуху только одно его произведение.  
Руфус отметил про себя, что, во всяком случае, голос его друга в порядке. В общем и целом – за исключением того, что говорил он все-таки с достаточно апатичной интонацией.  
\- Мне кажется, что я его немного другим слышал.  
\- Канон для струнных. Я люблю оркестр, но и звук фортепиано мне всегда казался способным показать всю красоту мелодии.  
\- Не могу точно сравнить с оркестром, но твоё исполнение звучало вполне мастерски и богато, - заверил его Сиксмит. - Значит, сборник полезен?  
\- Более чем. Да и мои самостоятельные занятия стали гораздо осмысленнее и толковее.  
\- Рад за это.  
\- Я твой должник - без твоей помощи я бы не обошелся.  
\- Ты сполна вернул мне сегодня какое-либо долговое обязательство, даже больше, чем нужно, можешь быть уверен. И это гораздо приятнее, чем те деньги, что…  
Руфус оборвал фразу, и она так и повисла в воздухе, окутанная нависшим молчанием обоих.  
Через минуту он услышал шумный вздох.  
\- Не против, если я закурю?   
\- Нет, только нужно приоткрыть окно-…  
\- Оно приоткрыто, - и, копошась в кармане брюк, добавил. – Я выглядывал из своего, чтобы проверить, не спишь ли и горит ли у тебя свет, и заметил.   
\- Повезло всё-таки с комнатами, - с улыбкой сказал Сиксмит.  
\- Да.  
Снова повисла тишина, которую, после негромкого чиркания спички о коробок, прерывали только шумные выдохи клубов дыма и едва слышное стрекотание часов.   
Удивительным Руфусу казалось то, что эта тишина ни малейшим образом не была для него неуютной. И, пусть он до конца не понимал всего происходящего и был несколько обескуражен таким поведением Роберта, выяснять и выпытывать что-либо он не собирался. Что он уже понял во Фробишере – так это то, что тот был натурой порывистой и требовал огромного терпения. На последнее Сиксмит, к счастью, никогда не жаловался.  
И оно себя оправдало, когда через несколько минут в прежней полной тишине Руфус расслышал тихий шум сжимаемой пальцами ткани покрывала и телом почувствовал легкие вздрагивания прислонившейся к нему спины.   
Его переполнили растерянность, сочувствие и удивление – не тому, в каком Роберт был состоянии, а лишь оказанному ему вновь доверию. И, не в силах его не оправдать, он не сказал ни слова. Не шелохнулся. И только лишь нашел чужую ладонь, до дрожи в костяшках сжимающую покрывало, и просто накрыл своей. А в ответ ощутил, как чужой затылок оперся о его собственный.  
Только через минут десять такого молчания, Фробишер тихо проговорил.  
\- Честное слово, какой же идиот придумал такую головную боль, как деньги. Почему, если каждому не по его желанию, а для простого существования нужны еда и вода, он не может их получить…  
\- Голоден?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Роберт. – Сейчас меня тошнит от всего вокруг и от себя самого в том числе.  
Сиксмит понимал, что в «не делай этого» - не было никакого смысла. Понимал, что может существенно помочь только, если предложит выход из ситуации.  
А потому, не рушил тишины и молча размышлял над подходящим решением.


	6. Chapter 6

К приятному удивлению Руфуса, визиты его соседа стали делом постоянным и привычным. С того дня Роберт приходил к нему практически каждый вечер. Не всегда в одно и то же время, не всегда в одинаковом настроении: порой он мог прийти насквозь пропахший сигаретным дымом и, как и в первый раз, произнести всего пару слов за полчаса, а порой сам вёл беседу о чем-то, задавая внезапные и не привычные для Сиксмита вопросы.

\- Можно узнать твоё мнение как ученого по одному поводу?  
\- Мм?  
\- Полная тишина, как таковая, существует?  
Руфус на время задумался.  
\- Нет, - наконец сказал он, сумев оттолкнуть недоумение на задворки сознания и сосредоточиться просто на ответе на вопрос. - Абсолютно все вокруг не может быть неподвижным, а движение – это всегда звук. Пусть даже мы его не слышим.  
\- А если говорить только о том, что можно слышать? - уточнил Фробишер.  
\- Даже с затычками в ушах будет слышно собственное дыхание и сокращение сердца, - усмехнулся Сиксмит. – Так что всё-таки, думаю, нет.

Не менялись в Роберте только две вещи. Первой была растущая расположенность и прежняя искренность, которые не льстить Сиксмиту не могли.   
А второй была одержимость музыкой, не заметить и проигнорировать которую было не возможно.

Фробишер хмыкнул и протянул другу сборник, открытый на какой-то странице. Отложив собственную книгу, Руфус принял в руки сборник и опустил глаза на лист. Роберт указал пальцем на несколько значков на нём по очереди.  
\- Это, это, это и это тоже – всё паузы. Разной длины.  
\- И.. ничего больше?   
Роберт, довольный тем, что привлек внимание и смог удивить, кивнул.  
\- Ни единой ноты? – сконфуженно поднял на него глаза Сиксмит.   
\- Весь третий акт – паузы.   
\- Ошибка в печати? Да нет, быть не может, - сам же и ответил на свой вопрос Руфус. – Выходит, намеренная композиторская шутка такая?  
\- Ну, - Фробишер взял сборник обратно в свои руки, - я бы не отрицал элемента юмора, учитывая, что во всем акте Шульгофом расставлены тональности, акценты и чуть ли не пронумерованы пальцы. Но в остальном, он это вполне серьезно.   
\- Не говори, прошу, что ты перенимаешь его знания и тоже к такому стремишься, - добродушно усмехнулся Сиксмит.  
\- Нет, - с улыбкой на лице сказал Роберт, глядя на лист. – Я люблю свежие идеи, но не такого бессмысленного рода, - на время он задумался, а затем вскинул на друга лукавый взгляд. - Хотя… в общем-то, твои слова вполне могут его оправдать.  
\- О том, что не может быть полной тишины?  
\- Да. И пусть с таким понятием музыки я вряд ли когда-нибудь соглашусь, своя идея в этом тоже есть.  
Сидя на полу у кровати Руфуса, он вернулся к изучению сборника, то и дело останавливаясь на странице и отбивая нотный ритм пальцами одной руки по деревянным половицам. Сиксмит же пытался обратно погрузиться в своё чтение, но его уже отвлекла какая-то мысль. Которая вскоре заставила его сдаться и отложить книгу в сторону.  
-Можно тогда встречный вопрос от ученого? – спросил он.  
-Конечно. Какой?  
Руфус еще какое-то время подумал, а после проговорил:  
\- Понятие души ты тоже связываешь с музыкой?  
\- А ты сразу даешь за меня ответ? – усмехнулся Фробишер.  
\- Просто подумал, что…  
\- Так и есть, он правильный, прости, - прервал его Роберт. – Просто не устаю подмечать то, насколько легко со стороны ты меня «читаешь».  
\- Всё дело только лишь во внимательности, - со скромной улыбкой, пожал плечами Сиксмит. - И уж твоё превознесение музыки скорее нужно постараться напротив _не_ заметить.  
Фробишер, смеясь, опустил голову.   
\- А, скажем, встречал ли ты кого-либо, кто бы утверждал, что не любит музыку вовсе?  
\- Не думаю. Но уверен, что есть те, кто мало о ней знает или вообще не имеет возможности слышать.  
\- Ты сейчас сужаешь понятие музыки до того, чему обучаюсь я, - поправил Роберт. – А если брать в широком понятии – то в жизни каждого, как бы там ни было, музыка есть. От насвистывания до уличного шума. Если её нет – человек её создает или ищет сам, не осознавая.  
\- Потому ты и считаешь, что, раз она в жизни каждого, то и в душе?  
Роберт качнул головой.   
\- Она и есть душа. У каждого своя и совсем отличающаяся звучанием от других. И только тот композитор создаст что-то стоящее, если переведет в ноты чужие души, - проговорил он, а затем виновато улыбнулся. – Высокопарно, да?  
\- Немного, - с такой же улыбкой кивнул Руфус. – Но любопытно.  
\- А что наука думает на сей счет?  
\- Честно говоря, она пока только и занята раздумьями.  
\- И потому-то у тебя и живой интерес, - понимающе подхватил Роберт.   
Сиксмит улыбнулся.  
\- То есть, ты веришь, что у каждого человека есть своё звучание души, - подытожил он и вскинул недоверчивый, шутливый взгляд. - И моё ты тоже знаешь?  
\- Я же не сказал, что знаю, каково это звучание, - уточнил Фробишер. - Если бы знал и слышал их так легко – написал бы уже столько шедевров с вложенными в них душами, что был бы уже известен всей Европе. Но на деле я и собственной музыки не знаю.  
Оба умолкли, и задумчивую тишину, продлившуюся с минут десять, прервал только тихий смешок Сиксмита.  
\- Не знаю почему, но в такой беседе чувствую себя одновременно и радостно, от того, что ни с кем прежде такие темы обсуждать не выдавалось возможности, а с другой - неуютно, потому что пытаюсь обсуждать то, что мне непонятно.  
\- Если я попрошу тебя объяснить мне теории происхождения вселенной – я верну тебе долг неудобства, - с ухмылкой заметил Роберт. – Послушай свой внутренний рациональный голос ученого. Он наверняка сообщит тебе правду о том, что знать всего - невозможно.  
\- На самом деле, он говорит о том, что мне стоило бы освоить навыки в музыке, - усмехнулся Руфус.  
Фробишер удивился, и нашел слова только через пару мгновений.  
\- Черт меня возьми, я что, постоянно, как одержимый, только о-….  
\- Не в этом дело, - уверенно закачал головой Сиксмит. – Дело во мне и моём том самом любопытстве, которое всегда пытается понять до конца всё, что вызывает мой интерес. Вот за сам интерес кроме тебя мне винить уже не кого.  
\- Неимоверно горд собой. Но всё-таки, надеюсь, что миссионером я со стороны не кажусь.  
Руфус, улыбаясь, снова качнул головой и спросил:  
\- Так что?  
\- О чем ты?  
\- Об уроках. Или намёк был не слишком очевидным?  
\- Так ты всерьез?  
\- Пусть с тобой я и могу быть несерьезен как ни с кем другим, но это я сказал все же не в шутку, - заверил Сиксмит.  
Уголки рта Фробишера поднялись так, что на лице у кого-либо другого такая улыбка показалось бы искусственно натянутой – но отнюдь не у него.  
\- Не знаю, какой из меня наставник, но мне и самому любопытно было бы узнать. Потому, если ты уверен…  
\- Уверен. Я найду время, если его отыщешь ты. И если не будет проблем с инструментом.  
\- Не будет, - тут же ответил Роберт. – У меня есть связка ключей от четырех кабинетов с фортепиано. Унаследовал от одного проныры с последнего года. Вернее, выкупил.  
Даже не отреагировав на обнадеживающую ситуацию с аудиторией, Сиксмит уверенно поспешил добавить.   
\- Только у меня есть одно условие. На мой взгляд, оно вполне правильное и справедливое, и не вижу причины, по которой ты бы его решил оспорить, - смотря Фробишеру прямо в глаза, он отчетливо, почти по словам, проговорил : - Я оплачиваю занятия, - а, увидев возражение на лице Роберта, не дал ему произнести ни слова и договорил: - Только так и никак иначе. Я с удовольствием помогал бы тебе безвозмездно, но я считаюсь с твоим собственным чувством гордости, пусть его границы мне и непонятны. Но в этом случае всё более чем честно. Мой интерес – твой интерес.  
Фробишер молчал, а по выражению его лица мало что можно было уловить наверняка.   
\- Если действительно есть «твой интерес», я…  
\- Он есть, - снова позволил себе тут же прервать друга Сиксмит. – Я не выдумывал это нарочно.  
Роберт ухмыльнулся.  
\- Тогда проверим еще для начала, есть ли у тебя способности к обучению.

* * *

С утра найдя под дверью конверт с запиской о времени и месте встречи, Сиксмит тут же вышел в коридор и постучал в дверь Роберта. Но, как он и боялся, того уже в комнате не было.   
А в указанное в письме время – 12.30 - у него должна была еще продолжаться запланированная встреча и собеседование с главой кафедры по поводу его будущей должности аспиранта в исследованиях Резерфорда.   
Попробовать найти до того времени Фробишера, так или иначе привлечь нежелаемое внимание и нарушить обещание Сиксмит не хотел. Потому вместо этого он поспешил собраться и направиться на кафедру, чтобы отыскать профессора и начать собеседование раньше.  
Но у того, по всей видимости, раньше назначенного времени были другие планы, и в кабинете его не оказалось. И кроме как полчаса чертыхаться под кабинетом, Сиксмиту делать ничего не оставалось.

Как только профессор показался, Руфус не почувствовал никакого волнения, которое у него вполне оправданно должно было бы быть, учитывая серьезность обсуждаемой темы и того, что стояло на кону. Вместо этого ему просто хотелось, чтобы встреча как можно быстрее закончилась.   
Но должность главы кафедры, по всей видимости, делает человека до крайнего спокойным, невозмутимым и медлительным: всё, что можно было получить от жизни – получено, куда-либо торопиться и к чему-то еще стремиться просто напросто не видится нужным. И рядом с таким воплощением Будды Сиксмит, как ни старался, своей настороженности и нервности скрыть не мог.  
\- Да вы как на иголках, молодой человек, - нахмурился профессор. – Расслабьтесь и давайте посерьезнее.  
Руфус поджал губу и потупив взгляд, выдохнул.

К кабинету, указанному Фробишером в записке и из которого по коридору раздавалось звучание фортепиано, Сиксмит пришел через сорок минут после назначенного времени. Но в том, что это был именно Роберт, он не мог быть уверен, потому сперва постучал и аккуратно приоткрыл дверь.  
Увидев за инструментом Фробишера, он спокойно вздохнул, а после зашел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь – только тогда, увлеченный игрой и не слышавший стука Роберт обернулся. Увидев друга, тот улыбнулся и, смахнув с пюпитра сборник, развернулся на невысокой табуретке к нему лицом.  
\- Я уж боялся, ты не дождешься, - улыбнулся в ответ Сиксмит. – Или посчитаешь, что я передумал.  
Фробишер непонимающе поднял брови. Руфус только молча повторил его жест, и на какое-то время оба растерялись.  
\- У меня было собеседование, - попытался снова объяснить Сиксмит. – С главой кафедры. У которого в родословной явно присутствует кто-то из отряда брюхоногих.  
\- И как всё прошло?  
\- Кажется, неплохо. Но моя «взвинченность», как он это назвал, ему не слишком понравилась, - ответил Руфус, предположив, что его «одержимый» друг наверняка настолько увлекся инструментом, что и сорока минут даже не заметил. Он сделал несколько шагов к фортепиано и положил руку на клавиатуру. Но Роберт тут же аккуратно одернул его ладонь.  
\- Нет-нет, я же говорил, для начала – проверка, - с ухмылкой проговорил он. – Отвернись.  
Сиксмит послушно медленно развернулся к фортепиано спиной, упираясь ладонями в бортик под клавишами.   
\- Теперь закрой глаза и, когда я буду нажимать на две ноты, говори, какая из них была ниже.  
\- Ниже?  
\- По звучанию.  
Он кратко нажал на соль в малой и второй октавах.  
\- Первая, - сразу же ответил Руфус.  
Ре в большой и малой.  
\- Первая.  
Ре в первой, фа в малой.  
\- Вторая.  
Ми бемоль, до диез в малой.  
\- Вторая, - через несколько секунд сомнения проговорил Сиксмит.  
Си в малой, ми в первой, до диез в первой.  
Руфус задумался еще на несколько секунд дольше.  
\- Первая, - с сомнением ответил он.  
Ля, ля диез, ля бемоль в третьей.  
-Первая, - еще более неуверенно проговорил Сиксмит.  
Си во второй, ми, фа, фа диез в первой.  
-Не назову, - растерянно пожал плечами Руфус.  
Роберт проиграл ноты еще раз.  
\- Четвертая?..  
Ми, до, фа, ре второй.   
\- Не уверен.  
\- А к чему склоняешься?  
\- Не знаю, - покачал головой Руфус.  
\- Здесь нужно не знать, Сиксмит, а чувствовать.   
Он снова нажал на те же клавиши.  
\- Не знаю, правда.  
\- А что чувствуешь?  
\- Свою бездарность, - не открывая глаз, усмехнулся Руфус.   
\- Ты начал сбиваться только на четырех нотах - это не бездарность, - заверил его Роберт и поднялся со стула, становясь рядом с другом. Одну руку он тут же положил на его предплечье, а когда Сиксмит собрался открыть глаза сразу предупредил:  
\- Нет. С закрытыми. Говори, что ты чувствуешь.   
Брови Руфуса сконфуженно опустились.  
\- Настройся и отвлекись от всего остального в мыслях, - он сильнее сжал под пальцами ткань пиджака.  
\- .. Давление, силу, - неуверенно проговорил Сиксмит, и Роберт цокнул языком.  
\- Забудь о физических понятиях. Всё, что приходит в голову, - и он переместил ладонь на грудь, прижав её с прежней силой.  
\- Настойчивость, уверенность..  
\- Хорошо, теперь со своей стороны?  
\- Растерянность от всего этого, - улыбнулся Руфус.  
\- Отвлекись от нее, - на этот раз он почти невесомо, кончиками двух пальцев коснулся чужой шеи чуть ниже уха.   
\- Осторожность, мягкость, - пытался подобрать слова Сиксмит. - изящность.  
\- А со своей?   
\- Тепло, легкость…  
\- Не обязательно просто ощущения. Всё, что приходит в голову, - повторил Фробишер.  
Руфус, несколько нахмурившись, задумался. А Роберт стал медленно скользить пальцами по шее вниз.  
\- Чуть щекотно, - проговорил Сиксмит. – Как пером.  
\- Перо, хорошо, - довольно улыбнулся Фробишер. – Еще?  
\- Вода. Похоже, на стекающую каплю.  
Роберт аккуратно запустил пятерню в чужие светлые пряди волос.  
\- Теперь?  
\- Свет.  
\- От солнца?  
\- Нет, прохладный. Белый. Живой.  
\- Живой свет, - вполголоса повторил Роберт, не опуская уголков рта и, чуть приподнявшись на носках, медленно выдыхая, обдал лицо друга струей воздуха.   
\- Дым. Сквозняк. Полет. Скрип.  
\- Всё, вот так, - Фробишер сделал шаг назад, а Сиксмит открыл глаза. – Понял, что я имею в виду? Нужно настроиться и просто чувствовать. Когда мысли едва укладываются в логическую цепь – тогда это они.   
Руфус, все еще несколько растерянный, кивнул.   
Роберт ухмыльнулся.  
\- И будь я проклят, если в душе Сиксмит-не ученый - не безнадежный лирик.


	7. Chapter 7

Если бы Руфуса со стороны спросили, что для него самое утомительное и тяжелое в обучении, то он, не задумываясь, ответил бы: изматывающая перепись одного и того же собственного материала от руки.   
Публиковалось и печаталось в университете далеко не все, и для того, чтобы этой самой публикации добиться, необходима была оценка статьи множеством значимых лиц. А каждое значимое лицо ненавязчиво просило оставить экземпляр для "более тщательного изучения".  
Вздохнув, Сиксмит с силой сжал уставшие глаза и отложил перьевую ручку на поверхность стола. В голову пришла мысль о том, что навык письма обеими руками ему бы сейчас очень пригодился, и Руфус тут же подавился смешком: возможно, хоть в таком деле его тяга к симметричной координации оказалась бы полезной.   
Роберт-то уже от недоумения постепенно пришел к откровенному смеху над тем, как его ученик вечно норовит играть обеими руками одно и то же. Отдельно все выходило неплохо. Но как только дело подходило к "соединению" - одна из рук в тот или иной момент сбивалась со своей партии и начинала вторить другой.  
Сперва Сиксмит просто виновато почесывал в затылке, но, когда "сбой" повторился неоднократно, и Фробишер стал подначивать друга добродушными насмешками, он все больше и больше расстроенно злился на себя.  
\- Спокойно, Сиксмит. Полагаю, оно придёт само, с практикой, - уверял Фробишер. И Руфусу очень бы хотелось на то надеяться.   
Пальцы его правой руки самопроизвольно стали отбивать по столу незамысловатый ритм. Эту привычку он за собой заметил уже неделю назад и признавал её полезность: кисть в таких перерывах расслаблялась и отдыхала от жесткой металлической поверхности пера.  
Он вздохнул и начал пытаться верными пальцами перебрать разучиваемую им мелодию.  
Пятый. Первый, второй. Третий, пятый. Второй…

***

\- Первый и четвертый. Третий. Второй и четвертый.  
\- Мне удобнее здесь взять пятым, - Руфус поднял на своего наставника вопросительный взгляд. На который Роберт в ответ покачал головой и указал на нотный лист на пюпитре.  
\- Следующую ноту тогда тебе придется брать шестым. Если ты его, конечно, отрастишь.  
Сиксмит с улыбкой поставил на клавишу четвертый палец.  
-Ну что, соединим? – чуть склонившись ниже и лукаво подняв бровь, предложил Роберт. И тут же расхохотался от увиденной им реакции на эту фразу на лице друга. – Да не волнуйся ты так.  
Руфус выдохнул и, сосредотачиваясь, закрыл глаза.   
И в этот же момент он ощутил на своей левой ладони чужую и, открыв глаза, увидел нависающего над ним из-за спины улыбающегося Роберта.  
\- Следи пока за правой, - сказал он практически на ухо Сиксмиту.   
Тот стал послушно, не торопясь нажимать на клавиши, и Фробишеру своей рукой буквально сразу же пришлось проконтролировать то, чтобы левая не стала вторить правой.   
Руфус расстроенно цокнул языком.   
\- Не обращай внимания, продолжай, - мягко скомандовал ему Роберт, направляя кисть его руки по клавиатуре. Сиксмит вновь послушался и, сделав глубокий вдох, старательно стал наигрывать мелодию дальше.   
Вскоре, впрочем, зная, что его левую руку «ведут», он немного расслабился. И через еще пару тактов Фробишер стал постепенно поднимать свою ладонь вверх, чувствуя, что ученик справляется и сам.  
Но как только он полностью ее оторвал – левая рука тут же заладила вторить правой.  
Руфус отчаянно простонал, опустив ладони на колени, а Роберт снова залился смехом.  
\- Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что с этим делать.  
\- Поменяться руками? – устало оглянулся через плечо Сиксмит.  
\- Если ничего не изменится через неделю – придется пойти и на это.  
\- Кстати насчет недели, - Руфус развернулся от инструмента лицом к стоящему немного позади от него другу. - Боюсь, мне через пару-тройку дней нужно будет уехать. В Средиземное море, в Кальви.  
\- Это Сицилия?  
\- Корсика, - поправил Сиксмит. – Уж не знаю, что там такого привлекательного, но европейская научная конференция проводится в этом году именно там, и человек, идеи которого вдохновляют меня на дальнейшую работу аспирантом-…  
\- Это.. Резерфорд, верно?   
\- Да, он, - кивнул польщенный внимательностью Роберта Руфус. – Так вот он погрязнет в этом деле на острове еще на ближайший месяц. А, судя по данным мне советам, если я действительно хочу получить свою должность, то во встрече и переговорах мне лучше проявить инициативу. И чем скорее, тем лучше.  
Фробишер понимающе кивнул.  
\- И на сколько ты уезжаешь?  
\- На недели две, думаю. Это если все пройдет хорошо и меня даже пригласят остаться на какую-то часть конференции.  
\- Если не пригласят – оставайся на месяц и добивайся того, чего хочешь, любыми убеждениями, - улыбнулся Фробишер. – Хотя две недели это плохо. Почти наверняка забудешь то, что мы разучили.  
\- А я-то надеялся, что плохо по крайней мере оттого, что без меня будет тоскливо, - подстрекнул Сиксмит.   
\- Это и под вопрос не ставится, - усмехнулся Роберт, встречая на лице друга улыбку в ответ.  
Руфус поднялся со стула.  
\- Что ж, у меня очередная беседа с профессором.   
\- Что на сей раз обсуждаете, саму поездку?  
\- Да, нужно обговорить проблему с поиском переводчика французского.  
\- Каждый второй ведь знает французский, - усмехнулся Роберт. – Даже я изъясниться могу.  
\- А я, видно, попадаю под расчет каждого первого, потому что помощь мне понадобится сразу же, как сойду на берег, - пожал плечами Сиксмит. – Если еще не на корабле.  
\- Тогда удачи, - Фробишер сел на опустевшее место и сменил ноты на пюпитре куда более пугающими по своему виду чем те, которые они разбирали вместе. – Думаю, сегодня нагряну вечером. Узнаю, как все прошло.  
\- Отлично, до вечера, - улыбнулся Руфус и вышел из комнаты.

***

Зная, что Роберт слов на ветер не бросает, Сиксмит и ожидал его вечером. Правда, его спокойное, «фоновое» ожидание за чтением книги в отрезок времени с 8 до 9 вечера постепенно превращалось в компульсивное желание выглянуть из окна, выходившего на крыльцо общежития. Потому в 10 Сиксмит сдался, переставил небольшую лампу с прикроватной тумбочки на подоконник открытого окна и сел на него сам с книгой в руке.  
К половине 11 в книгу он поглядывал с той редкой частотой, с какой в 8 подходил к окну.  
В 11, когда весенние долгие сумерки наконец свернулись в начало ночи, Руфус услышал шаги по тротуару внизу. Когда тень оказалась под одним из фонарей, он смог убедиться, что это Роберт.  
Сиксмит улыбнулся и, спустившись с подоконника и вернув лампу на место, присел на край кровати, чтобы дочитать последних несколько страниц главы.  
Но даже когда он дочитал их, в дверь никто не стучал. Кроме того – в соседнюю комнату тоже никто не заходил. Прокрутив в голове все возможности, Руфус предположил, что миссис Картрайт могла оказаться совсем не в духе и до сих пор наверняка изводила Роберта своим очередным нелестным выговором. Вздохнув, Сиксмит решил спуститься и как-то отвлечь смотрительницу.  
Но он не ушел дальше собственного порога, услышав в коридоре непонятный шум и едва разбираемый шепот.  
\- Пожалуйста, хотя бы в мою комнату.  
\- Я плач **у** , Фробишер. И решать мне.  
Шорох, а затем свист и глухой стук упавшего на пол предмета.  
\- Если Картрайт увидит… - Роберт тяжело дышал, – у тебя будут ровно такие же проблемы.  
\- Вот потому и держи рот на замке.  
После этого не было слышно ни слова. И пусть Руфус не видел того, что происходило за поворотом коридора, не понимать он этого не мог. Хотя был бы рад, если бы не понимал. И просто стоял, не шелохнувшись, на месте.   
В голове навязчивыми кадрами мелькали представления чужих рук, собственнически бродящих по одежде Фробишера; пальцев, рывком стаскивающих с его плеч пиджак; ног, разводящих его колени и рта, нагло и грязно накрывающего его губы.  
Сиксмит резко сделал шаг назад в комнату и закрыл дверь. Вышло достаточно громко, но он даже не обратил на это внимание и просто подошел обратно к кровати, опустился на неё и, взяв книгу, тупо уставился на белые промежутки между черными линиями символов.  
Он попытался сосредоточиться на строках, но в ушах по-прежнему стояло частое дыхание Роберта, шепот его слов, шорох падающего на пол пиджака и книги, сборника или что там это могло быть.  
Руфус с силой зажмурил глаза и, открыв их снова, отчаянно стал еле слышно проговаривать каждое слово на странице себе под нос. Это немного помогало заглушить стоящий в голове гул, но в суть книги вдаться не позволяло. В прочем, на такое Сиксмит даже и не надеялся.  
О том, как себя вести, если или когда Фробишер зайдет к нему в комнату, он тоже думать не мог и не хотел. Потому, когда через десяток минут дверь приоткрылась, он, не зная как реагировать, не отвел взгляда от белого фона страницы.  
\- Значит, всё-таки, это была твоя дверь, - вздохнув, пробормотал Роберт, упрощая ситуацию и выводя все сразу на чистую воду.  
Руфус чувствовал, что хочет высказать слишком многое, чтобы это как-то улеглось в рамки и возможности слов и предложений.   
\- Я подозревал, что ты так отреагируешь, если узнаешь, - начал было Фробишер, но Сиксмит все-таки неожиданно для самого себя сразу же прервал его.  
\- Я же спрашивал о цене занятий, - спокойно и тихо проговорил он. – Почему было не назвать действительно такую сумму, какой бы тебе хватило, чтобы не…, - он вскинул на друга глаза. - Черт возьми, разве тебе не достаточно очевидно, что я хочу и – со своей-то стипендией – могу помочь?  
\- Ты не обязан меня содержать, - отрезал Роберт. – Кроме того, я назвал ту сумму, которую на самом деле стоят наши занятия.  
\- И которой тебе не хватает, и ты продолжаешь это делать? – постепенно взвинчивался Руфус. Он закрыл книгу и отложил её в сторону, глядя снизу вверх на стоявшего перед ним Фробишера.  
У того на лице была написана та же упёртость, какая и во время их первой ссоры на ту же тему несколько недель назад. Даже спустя время Роберт не был готов поступиться своими установками.  
Но Руфусу прошедший промежуток времени давал преимущество – он чувствовал, что может высказать всё, как есть, с большей смелостью.  
\- Позволь мне понять, как работает логика твоей гордости. Ты отказываешься от помощи друга, но согласен брать деньги от абсолютно посторонних?  
\- Именно потому, что они посторонние, меня всё и устраивает.  
\- А то, что тебе приходится делать, тебя тоже устраивает? – надавил Сиксмит.  
\- Это тебя волновать не должно.  
\- Если ты мне подскажешь, как именно можно быть другом и одновременно не волноваться по такому поводу – я честно обещаю постараться.  
\- И мы приходим к тому, что эту дружбу вообще не стоило начинать, - подытожил Роберт. – Ты все знал изначально.  
Сиксмит смотрел вверх, не отводя от Фробишера взгляда. Вернее, скользя им по помятому, наспех накинутому пиджаку, неестественно взъерошенным волосам, припухшим губам, приподнятому вороту рубашки, неровно сложенным нотным листам в упавшей на пол папке… Подмеченные, деталь за деталью снова стали рисовать образы, которые врывались в сознание Руфуса и оцарапывали всё вокруг. Образы, от которых он чувствовал не просто прежнюю взволнованность и сопереживание, но боль, подавленную злость и обиду. И еще - какое-то ощущение безысходности, сдавившее ему грудь и заставившее его, наконец, отвести глаза и негромко проговорить:  
\- Да. Наверное, и правда, не стоило.  
Он не мог видеть выражение лица Роберта, но готов был поклясться, что такого ответа тот от него не ожидал. Он и сам не ожидал. Но в каком-то смысле он действительно о чем-то - о какой-то ступени в их взаимоотношениях - не мог не сожалеть.  
Простояв в густой и тяжелой тишине около пяти минут, или больше, Фробишер, не произнеся ни слова, вышел из комнаты.

***

Открыв глаза в седьмом часу утра на следующий день и обнаружив, что он так и заснул в одежде на застеленной покрывалом кровати, Руфус медленно сел. Голова немного кружилась. Взгляд как-то странно приковывался к определенным точкам, будто залипая, и оторвать и перевести его, просто чтобы оглядеться, получалось с трудом.  
Сиксмит никогда особо не перебирал с алкоголем, но почему-то ему казалось, что его нынешнее опустошенное и разбитое состояние прострации чем-то напоминало то, что обычно бывает у любителей пропустить не пару рюмок, а пару бутылок за вечер. И состояние это было не из лучших.  
Он просидел в тишине, разбавляемой фоновым, неуместно радостным звучанием июньского утра из окна, около десяти минут. А после, убедившись, что камень из груди никуда не девается, встал с кровати и направился к выходу из комнаты, в коридор.  
Руфус постучал в соседнюю дверь нарочно не задумываясь – чтобы не изменить решения. Но то, в общем-то, никуда и не девалось, и после минутной тишины из-за двери, он так же уверенно повторил стук.  
Половина седьмого утра. Для занятий – слишком рано. Все общежитие, включая миссис Картрайт, еще спало. И Фробишер просто должен был быть в комнате.  
\- Роберт, это я, - негромко проговорил Сиксмит.  
Но всё также стояло молчание.  
\- Послушай, я немного.. неправильно выразился вчера, - Руфус сделал вдох, спешно подбирая нужные слова. – Дело в том, что я.. правда волнуюсь, но, наверное, не так, как раньше. И.. чувствовать начинаю не то, что раньше, и.. - он поджал нижнюю губу, а голос стал тише и неувереннее. – Я не знаю. Это странно, это лишнее и я не имел в виду, что сожалею о дружбе, - он выдохнул и выдержал паузу с полминуты. – Я сожалею о том, что я могу с ней сделать.  
Он молча простоял на месте еще несколько минут, вслушиваясь в тишину за дверью.   
А после, вздохнув и, тряхнув головой, вернулся к себе. В 8 утра он должен был встречаться с ректором и своим будущим переводчиком, и, если он никаким образом не мог навести порядок в мыслях и чувствах, то обязан был привести в порядок хотя бы свой внешний вид.

***

\- Знакомьтесь, Руфус, Анри Ланкур.   
Сиксмит дружелюбно пожал руку брюнету примерно его роста, одетого в черный фрак.  
\- Коренной парижанин, поступил в университет недавно, - добавил ректор, стоящий рядом.  
\- Языковой факультет? – участливо поинтересовался Руфус.  
Анри качнул головой.  
\- Музыкальный.  
Сиксмиту пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы отвлечь ассоциативные мысли.  
\- Разве Парижская консерватория – не предел мечтаний музыканта? – спросил он.  
Француз улыбнулся в ответ на такую осведомленность.  
\- Увы, не прошел вступительный экзамен. Дружище смычок и дрожащие руки меня подвели.  
\- Значит ты…  
\- Играю на скрипке, - закончил за него Анри.  
Сиксмит сощурил глаза, пытаясь вспомнить. Недавно поступивший, француз, скрипач. Три детали определенно должны были как-то складываться в определенный образ, но …  
Вспомнив, Руфус резко вскинул взгляд на француза. Затем, обдумав что-то еще, обратился к ректору.  
\- Простите, сэр, позволите нам переговорить вдвоем?  
\- Конечно же, - пожал плечами ректор и неспешно удалился из кабинета, закрыв за собой дверь.   
Француз вопрошающе смотрел на Сиксмита. А тот прокручивал в голове степень риска, возможность своей неправоты и способ как можно более безопасно начать разговор.  
Но, учитывая небезопасность всей его внезапной задумки, такого способа просто не было.  
\- Мне нужно кое-что уточнить. И, прошу, поверь, что это вопрос лично от меня и честный ответ нужен только мне. Дирекция тут абсолютно ни при чем, не беспокойся.  
Анри казался полностью обескураженным.  
Вздохнув, Руфус аккуратно спросил:  
\- Фамилия Фробишер тебе знакома?  
Удивленно дрогнувшая мимика лица Ланкура уже сама по себе давала Сиксмиту понять ответ, но ему нужна была уверенность. А француз продолжал молчать.  
\- Клянусь, это только между нами. Он мой друг. И я.. знаю.  
Немного погодя, Анри кивнул.  
Руфус выдохнул с облегчением – самый крупный риск оказался оправданным. Он серьезно продолжал смотреть на растерянного француза.  
\- У меня есть к тебе одно предложение, Анри.

***

Сиксмит не знал, чего ждать, когда поднимался в назначенное время в привычный для них с Робертом кабинет для занятий. Но тишина, вместо всегда прежде звучащего до его прихода фортепиано его насторожила а, дернув ручку закрытой двери, он разочарованно вздохнул и прислонился спиной к стене.   
Сам не зная зачем, он прождал около 15 минут, а после решил вернуться в общежитие, в надежде застать Роберта там.   
Но на стук в дверь он, как и утром, не реагировал.   
Тогда Руфус решился повернуть ручку, и та неожиданно легко поддалась, открывая дверь.  
Сиксмит осторожно зашел внутрь пустовавшей без хозяина комнаты, и оглядел застеленную покрывалом постель и пляшущую на приоткрытом окне занавеску. Подойдя к подоконнику, он увидел на нём коробок спичек и две сигареты. Не до конца понимая зачем, он взял коробок и одну из сигарет, медленно достал спичку, чиркнул ей по коробку и поднёс к сигарете, а потом её – к губам.  
Сделав первую неглубокую затяжку со времен окончания второго или третьего курса, он выдохнул в окно, пытаясь вместе с дымом выдохнуть и чертовы мысли.

Хозяин комнаты не появился ни после того, как вторая сигарета превратилась в пепел, ни через несколько часов.

После половины двенадцатого вечера Руфуса охватило полнейшее отчаяние, выходом из которого были действия, которые Роберту бы не понравились. Но вопрос стоял уже о состоянии самого Фробишера, не бывшего, по всей видимости, в своей комнате уже ровно с сутки, и его реакцией Сиксмит не мог уже не пренебречь.  
Выйдя из комнаты, он спустился в главный холл общежития и подошел к заулыбавшейся смотрительнице.  
\- О, Руфус, как вам ваша новая-…  
\- Миссис Картрайт, можно кое о чем вас спросить? – Сиксмит хоть и вежливо, но прервал слащавый тон смотрительницы. Та оказалась несколько сбита с толку, но кивнула.  
\- Мой новый сосед - когда вы видели его в последний раз?  
\- Вы имеете в виду.. Фробишера? – брезгливо нахмурилась Картрайт.  
\- Именно, его. Он выходил вчера поздно вечером из общежития?  
Смотрительница хмыкнула.  
\- Этот отброс-…  
Сиксмит стиснул пальцы в кулаке.  
\- … явился вчера около 11 и через минут 20 снова вылетел отсюда.  
\- Вылетел?  
\- Он не слушал, что я предупреждала его, что, если в такое время он выйдет, я его на порог больше не пущу, махнул на меня рукой, паршивец, и стремглав вышагал на улицу.  
\- И не появлялся больше?  
\- Как же! – с негодованием фыркнула Картрайт. – С час назад. Но я ведь его предупреждала.  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что не впустили его? - всячески пытаясь подавить в себе оживленное и взволнованное возмущение, переспросил Руфус.  
\- Конечно! Выволокла напрочь, не на мои ковры такое добро! Опять весь в ссадинах был, помятый, с кровью носом – не то, что прикасаться страшно – смотреть. И заперла дверь. Но он особо и не ломился.  
\- Куда вы его отправили? – уже не в силах скрывать волнения выдохнул Сиксмит.  
\- Да бог весть знает, куда его понесло! – воскликнула смотрительница. - Но будь у него хоть что там в голове – ему бы в лазарет. Больно неестественно у него рука держалась и…  
Слушать Руфусу больше было нечего и он, не реагируя на недоумевающую и что-то спрашивающую его вслед миссис Картрайт, поспешил к выходу.   
Даже если и ему она выкрикивала предупреждение о том, что не пустит в общежитие после 12, ему было наплевать.

В лазарете Сиксмит был не так давно – с месяц назад для ежегодной проверки. Но в темноте найти туда дорогу оказалось не так просто. К тому же он, хоть и спешил, но все же внимательно оглядывался и всматривался в темноту, то ли надеясь, то ли боясь заметить друга в еще более пугающем, чем описала миссис Картрайт, состоянии.  
Дойдя наконец до лазарета он увидел тень тощей фигуры на ступеньках у входа и, пробормотав взывание к Вселенной, чтобы это был Роберт, поспешил вперед.  
Через несколько секунд он поблагодарил ту же самую Вселенную, убедившись, что на ступеньках действительно сидел Фробишер и, запыхавшись, присел перед ним на корточки, чтобы выровнять уровень их взглядов. Но Роберт смотрел куда-то вниз, на траву.  
\- Как ты? – все еще тяжело дыша, обеспокоенно спросил Руфус.  
\- В порядке.  
\- Самый нелепый ответ, учитывая, что ты сидишь под дверью лазарета в полночь, - усмехнулся Сиксмит, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. То, что Роберт не заходил внутрь, было вполне объяснимо – после 12, наверняка, и вахта засыпает. Свет в окнах тоже не горел.  
Его рука дрогнула, поднимаясь, но замерла. А после снова двинулась вверх и аккуратно приподняла подбородок Роберта. Над верхней губой была видна кровь, но уже запекшаяся.  
\- Кровь не идет?  
\- Нет, уже давно, - Фробишер порвался вытереть губу рукавом, но, двинув правой рукой, шикнул от боли и опустил её обратно.  
\- Что с рукой? Сломана?  
\- Просто вывих.  
\- «Просто», - закатил глаза к небу Руфус. – «Просто» - это вообще то слово, которое к тебе никак не отнести, Роберт, - улыбаясь, вздохнул он. – Это всё тот же выродок?  
Фробишер покачал головой.  
\- Это те выродки, которые любезно пытались таким образом воспитать во мне любовь к женщинам. У них радикальные методы. Пока результата не ощущаю, не знаю уж. Поглядим завтра.  
Сиксмит грустно усмехнулся, отмечая то, что его друг шутит, как хороший знак.  
– Боль сильная?   
\- Не слишком. Но, думаю, играть вместе с твоей левой рукой в ближайшее время будет как раз кстати. Ах да, - опомнился Фробишер. – Прости, не могу сам достать – у меня в левом внутреннем кармане пиджака есть кое-что для твоей поездки.  
Сиксмит отвернул левую сторону потертого расстегнутого пиджака и опустил руку в карман.   
\- Здесь ничего. В другом?  
\- Нет, в этом, на дне.  
На дне и в самом деле оказалось что-то мелкое, тонкое и металлическое и к тому моменту, как Руфус достал из кармана ладонь, он уже знал, что это за предмет.  
\- Может, слишком сентиментально, но я где-то прочел, что при долгом путешествии, кольцо – это символ возвращения назад. Или к кому-то, если оно общее.  
Сиксмит не находился со словами, в темноте вглядываясь в ободок с одним небольшим камнем.  
\- Так что оно наше, - сказал Фробишер. – Если, конечно, ты не нашел меня тут, чтобы сказать, что определенно сожалеешь о дружбе и хочешь оставить эту затею.  
\- Мою исповедь выслушала сегодня утром твоя дверь – жаль, она не сможет передать тебе все мои сожаления о том, что я идиот, - улыбнулся Сиксмит, решив пока не думать, к счастью или нет Роберт не слышал всего, о чем он проговорился в коридоре утром, и с облегчением увидел улыбку на его лице. – Вот только кольцо, боюсь, ни тебе, ни мне пока не понадобится.  
\- Ты не едешь?  
\- Я еду. Ровно так же, как и ты.  
Фробишер непонимающе округлил глаза.  
\- Как?  
\- Я же говорил тебе, что единственный, с кем я официально еду – переводчик. Вся дорога и проживание двух человек оплачиваются ректором, заинтересованным в моей этой встрече. Но переводчиком очень удачно и случайно оказался тот самый француз-скрипач, о котором ты как-то невзначай упомянул. И он любезно согласился на мою просьбу фигурировать в официальных бумагах, а на деле залечь на дно на две недели до нашего с тобой возвращения.  
Сиксмит умолчал о своем обещанном небольшом гонораре Ланкуру, который помог бы всей ситуации не выглядеть шантажом.  
Роберт удивленно приоткрыл рот.  
\- Но.. зачем тебе это? Мой французский примитивен и не сравнится с тем, какой был бы у него.  
\- Но твоя компания не сравнится ни с какой другой, - отпарировал Сиксмит. – Я уже с ним договорился, так что надеюсь, что ты не против развеяться.   
\- Шутишь, - поперхнулся смешком Роберт.   
\- А благодаря твоей осторожности до правды никто и не додумается. Разве что, миссис Картрайт…  
\- Что значит-..  
\- Идём, - помог ему подняться Сиксмит, направляя его вверх по лестнице и, подойдя к двери, громко постучал, будя медсестёр. – Кроме того, что руку тебе точно нужно осмотреть, возвращаться на ночь в общежитие нет ни смысла, ни желания.  
Фробишер согласно усмехнулся, и в этот же момент дверь в лазарет открыла медсестра, охая и пропуская обоих внутрь.


	8. Chapter 8

Рука – а точнее её плечо и запястье – у Роберта и в самом деле оказались не сломанными, а вывихнутыми. Но отсутствие проблем это не означало.  
Старшая медсестра, сперва промыв все ссадины, умело вернула в нужное положение сустав и перевязала плечо - его вывих, по её словам, был несильным. А вот осмотрев запястье, она озадаченно покачала головой.  
Руфус видел, как даже после сделанных инъекций обезболивающего, лицо его друга искажала боль в то время, как медсестра восстанавливала суставы его пальцев.  
\- Плечо вернется в норму так, что вы и не заметите, уже через пару дней, - сказала она, заканчивая перевязку запястья. – А вот здесь – серьезнее.   
\- Мне теперь и пальцами шевелить больно, - проговорил Фробишер, пытаясь перебрать ими в воздухе.  
\- Это пройдет. Все суставы уже на месте. Теперь никакой нагрузки первое время, а потом обязательные постепенные упражнения.  
\- В течение какого времени никакой нагрузки, можно спросить? – уже с некоторой опаской поинтересовался Роберт.  
\- В течение первой недели. По меньшей мере.  
\- О черт возьми, - вздохнул Фробишер, откидываясь спиной на стул, на котором он сидел. Сиксмит понимал, что тот уже и сам был не рад своей недавней шутке об игре одной рукой: ничего другого в ближайшее время не предвиделось.  
Хотя из ситуации можно было извлечь пользу.  
\- Простите, - окликнул Руфус собиравшуюся удалиться, чтобы вернуть на место ампулы с обезболивающим и бинты медсестру, - А быстрее в самом деле никак? Дело в том, что он на отделении фортепиано, и…  
Медсестра сочувственно вздохнула и покачала головой.  
\- Ох, что ж вы так неаккуратно, - взглянула она на Роберта. – Вашу привычную нагрузку сейчас ни в кое случае нельзя давать на кисть. Я выпишу справку на три недели, - и она и в самом деле вернулась к столу и принялась оформлять документ.   
Стоя за спиной у продолжавшего сидеть на стуле Фробишера, Сиксмит, скрывая улыбку, ободряюще сжал другу левое плечо: такая бумага им, в прямом смысле, только на руку играла. Хотя он не сомневался, что Роберт расстроен, и причины на то у него были немалые.  
\- На ночь лучше останьтесь здесь. Я осмотрю руку еще утром, - проговорила медсестра, протягивая лист со штампом в левую ладонь Фробишера, и подняла взгляд вверх. – А вы, если хотите, можете зайти около полудня.  
Руфус замялся, кивнул, но развернуться по направлению к выходу ему не дал подавший голос Роберт.  
\- Кажется, в общежитие дверь уже заперта.  
\- Здесь тоже была заперта, но вам это не помешало, - отпарировала женщина, но, встретившись с исполненным просьбы взглядом Сиксмита, вздохнула. – Ох, ладно, только вслух не разговаривайте, иначе разбудите остальных, - наставническим тоном предупредила она. – Там в углу две кушетки.  
\- Благодарю, - с вежливой улыбкой кивнул Руфус и вместе с поднявшимся с места Робертом проследовал в указанную сторону.  
Махнув левой ладонью, показывая тем самым, что не нуждается в помощи, предложенной другом, Фробишер осторожно опустился на кушетку и откинул голову на подушку. Сиксмит же, не спеша ложиться, сел на край своей кровати у стены и сквозь темноту постарался разглядеть комнату. Та была средних размеров с 5-6-ю кроватями, только несколько из которых, судя по слышному сиплому и размеренному дыханию, были заняты. По кашлю, раздававшемуся где-то из-за стены, можно было догадаться, что более серьезно больные находились в другой палате, наверняка попросторнее.  
\- Здесь... непривычно, - вполголоса проговорил Руфус.  
\- Да, я бы, пожалуй, долго здесь никогда не задерживался, - так же негромко ответил Роберт.  
\- Для этого тебе нужно как можно подальше держаться хотя бы от тех, в ком ты уже признал гнилость натуры, - вздохнул Сиксмит, ложась на отдавшую скрипом кушетку.  
\- Думаю, так как раз и выйдет, благодаря тебе и моему скорому «отпуску».  
\- Кстати говоря, надеюсь, с рукой все и правда не будет слишком серьезно - мы должны отправиться уже послезавтра утром.   
\- Очень скорому отпуску, - усмехнувшись, поправился Роберт. – Черт возьми, до сих пор с трудом верится в такую грядущую смену привычным будням. Если бы еще не запястье…  
Руфус промолчал, прекрасно понимая, как много для его друга значит возможность играть и что вряд ли сможет убедить его в какой-то степени полезности обернувшейся ситуации.  
Он выдохнул, глядя в потолок.  
\- Скажи, если бы ты когда-нибудь, по какой-нибудь причине утратил бы возможность играть... - неожиданно для себя же шепотом озвучил Руфус то, что тревожило его мысли. Он даже не закончил вопрос, а Фробишер на соседней кровати со смешком вздохнул – так, как если бы для него у этого вопроса был самый очевиднейший ответ.  
\- С этим я бы утратил возможность видеть всякий смысл.   
Сиксмит, который боялся именно такого ответа, но в то же время вполне его и ожидал, вновь тяжело выдохнул и закрыл глаза.  
Он не знал, что сказать. 

***

На следующее утро оба, к счастью, покинули лазарет: медсестра, осмотрев плечо и запястье, дала довольно оптимистичный прогноз постепенного выздоровления. После этого Руфус вернулся обратно в общежитие, к собственному удивлению избежав лишних вопросов от еще сонной и притихшей миссис Картрайт, а Роберт отправился на свою кафедру, чтобы предоставить медицинские документы, освобождавшие его от занятий.  
Вечером оба снова, как и прежде, сидели в комнате Сиксмита, предполагая, как пройдут ближайшие несколько недель в абсолютно незнакомой для них обстановке.  
\- … и мы с тобой заходим в гостиницу, а владелец начинает говорить что-то непонятное на абсолютно незнакомом ни мне, ни тебе, каком-нибудь корсиканском диалекте, - посмеиваясь, сказал Фробишер, проделывая то, что он привык проделывать весь день: медленно и поочередно перебирая пальцами правой руки в воздухе, то и дело морщась от возникающей боли.  
\- Что ж, французский он в любом случае должен понимать, раз живет на острове, - заметил Сиксмит, перехватывая руку друга в воздухе и, обездвижив её, опуская на покрывало кровати. – В крайнем случае вернемся к старому доброму английскому.  
\- Там, думаю, это бесполезно. Как вариант – испанский. Или итальянский – не помню точно, что-то в этом роде. В любом случае моя компания тогда окажется бессмысленной.  
\- Бессмысленной была бы компания того абсолютно незнакомого мне француза, с которым мне приходилось бы проводить большую часть своего свободного времени. Но не того, с кем я могу вести самые невероятные беседы. А кроме того – кто достоин небольшого отдыха.  
\- Ты едешь получать место в исследовательской команде или устраиваешь себе и мне каникулы? – усмехнулся Фробишер.  
Руфус и в самом деле надеялся на то, что его друг несколько развеется и отдохнет от той жизни, во всю для него завязанной на деньгах и вечно заставляющей забываться никотином. Кроме этого он не мог отрицать собственное желание оградить Роберта от его методов заработка.  
\- И то, и другое, - признался Сиксмит.  
Фробишер тронуто улыбнулся но, переведя взгляд на правую кисть, еле слышно вздохнул.   
\- У нас сперва несколько часов поездом, до Лондона. А там почти 12 в море, - добавил Руфус.  
\- Доберемся к завтрашнему же вечеру?   
\- Предположительно – да, - ответил Руфус, тоже переводя взгляд на чужие чуть посиневшие на суставах пальцы. – Как рука?  
\- Странно, - нахмурено ответил Роберт, но тут же отвлекся от собственных пальцев на те, которые снова аккуратно взяли его за запястье.  
\- Опухла с этой стороны, кажется – бережно касаясь бинтовой перевязки, проговорил Руфус.  
\- Да, это, наверняка, после… - он осекся и выдавил смешок. – И почему я точно знаю, каким будет твоё лицо, когда я это скажу?  
Сиксмит нахмурился, озадаченно глядя на Фробишера и тем самым молча прося закончить фразу.  
Тот с улыбкой - так, как это сказал бы тот, кого заставили признать свою вину, которой он совсем не осознает - проговорил.  
\- Я пытался сегодня её разыграть в этюде.  
Руфус выдохнул и плавно закрыл глаза, чем вызвал у друга очередной смешок.  
\- То же неодобрение, что и в моем представлении.  
\- Не смешно, Роберт, как можно было до такого додуматься? – тихо, но серьезно сказал Сиксмит. - Первую неделю тебе нельзя её вообще каким-либо образом напрягать.  
\- Знаю, - все еще с улыбкой, но уже не смеясь, кивнул Фробишер. – И оно не слишком-то и приятно выходит из-за боли. Но мне просто.. боязно.  
Руфус не сильно сжал его запястье в надежде ободрить.  
\- Всего неделя с лишним. Потом сможешь разминать руку, и всё постепенно придет в норму. Я хоть и не медик, но хотя бы как физику поверь – у возвращенных на место суставов нет повода не функционировать как прежде. Это далеко не фатальный случай, расслабься.  
Он взглянул другу в глаза, пытаясь убедиться, что тот хоть немного успокоился, и Роберт, прикрыв их, проговорил:  
\- Ваши аргументы достаточно убедительны, чтобы в них можно было верить, доктор Сиксмит.  
\- Пока еще совсем не «доктор», и неизвестно, заслужу ли такую степень вообще, - усмехнулся Руфус, отпуская его руку и не без ноток переживания добавил. – Не известно еще даже, как эта встреча пройдет.  
\- В том, что всё будет отлично, я уверен так же, как ты - в выздоровлении моей руки, - заверил его Роберт, не оставляя другу иного выхода, как только с улыбкой кивнуть.  
\- Я лично больше переживаю по поводу того, как мы оба перенесем эти 12 часов на воде, - уже с чуть большим воодушевлением добавил Фробишер. – Надеюсь, морской болезни ни у тебя, ни у меня не обнаружится, и мы не пробудем все время путешествия на палубе.

*** 

Предположения и опасения Роберта не сбылись, и поездка в целом прошла вполне спокойно. Хотя усталость, одолевшую их обоих, после более половины суток дороги, проигнорировать было сложно.  
К тому же еще на борту они ощутили растущую температуру воздуха, а, когда сошли на берег, жаркий и душный воздух уходящего дня сдавил обоим горло. После прохладного климата Британии температура на острове привычной показаться не могла.  
\- Боюсь, осматривать окрестности здесь будет лучше вместе с закатом солнца, - задумчиво заметил Роберт.  
\- Из окрестностей в Кальви разве что цитадель, в которую нас вряд ли пустят, церквушки да горы. И, признаюсь, из всего этого меня больше интригует последнее, - отозвался Сиксмит. – А там будет гораздо прохладнее даже днем, из-за высоты.  
\- Может, там и поселимся? – усмехнулся Фробишер, поправляя на левом плече перевесную сумку.  
\- Было бы неплохо. Но я, боюсь, долго без примитивных удобств не протяну, - признался Руфус. – Да и не думаю, что произведу нужное впечатление на собравшиеся здесь светлые умы науки, когда те узнают, что возможно будущий аспирант Резерфорда обитает в горах Кальви.  
\- Сообщишь им, что решил провести несколько исследований в естественной среде.   
\- Я физик, не геолог, Роберт, - с улыбкой сказал Сиксмит и, взяв в руки небольшой чемодан, двинулся с места вперед. – Так что нам каким бы то ни было образом придется найти жилище.

Насколько Сиксмит знал, в Кальви было всего 4 гостиницы - такой небольшой город большего и не требовал. Забота по переговорам о комнате с владельцами, как и предполагалось, ложилась на Фробишера, оплата - на Руфуса, которого заведомо снабдил определенной суммой ректор. И, отдав деньги Роберту, он просто стоял в ожидании поодаль, не понимая ни слова из того, что его друг с вполне впечатляющим, на его незнающий взгляд, французским произношением и скоростью говорил хозяину первого найденного ими отеля.  
Однако после разговоров уже в двух гостиницах, Фробишер возвращался и махал другу рукой в знак того, что из этого места они уходят. На вопросы, в чем проблема, он отвечал, что свободных комнат не было и, несмотря на то, что Сиксмита брали сомнения на сей счет, он решил не вмешиваться. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока они не окажутся при единственной возможности – у последней гостиницы.  
Но до неё они и не дошли, потому как в следующем, третьем по счету отеле, Фробишер вернулся к Руфусу и с довольной улыбкой протянул ему ключи.  
\- Есть свободные? – растерянно из-за неожиданности спросил тот.  
\- Да, все отлично, - проговорил Роберт и стал спешно подниматься вверх по лестнице. Сиксмит направился вслед за ним.  
Комнату с номером, совпадающим с тем, что был вырезан на небольшой деревянной дощечке, прикрепленной к ключу, они нашли почти в конце коридора. А, открыв дверь и оглядев комнату, Руфус удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- Ты это искал? – спросил он у довольного Фробишера, уже прошедшего внутрь и заботливо проводящего рукой по покрытой пылью крышке старого черного фортепиано.  
Роберт поднял на него живые и восхищенные глаза, которые сами за себя давали ответ.  
Сиксмит не смог сдержать смеха.  
\- Поверить не могу, честное слово, ты и правда одержим, друг мой.  
Фробишер пожал плечами и уже по-хозяйски оперся левой ладонью об инструмент.  
\- Значит, комнаты в предыдущих отелях всё же были свободны?  
\- Да, - с виновато-озорной улыбкой кивнул Роберт. – Но _нужных_ свободных комнат там не было.  
\- Я поражен, что такая, нужная, вообще нашлась, - задумчиво сказал Сиксмит, проходя внутрь и закрывая за собой дверь. Помещение и так было небольшим, а две кровати и фортепиано занимали немало места. Он опустил чемодан на одну из кроватей и подошел к окну, чтобы его распахнуть и впустить в душную комнату воздуха.  
\- Здешний хозяин сказал, что когда-то на втором этаже была приёмная, и фортепиано было частью развлечения гостей. Тапёр, игравший на нём, и сам жил в одной из комнат. А когда приёмы прекратились, они оттащили инструмент в дальний номер. По словам владельца, из-за получившейся тесноты они его и сдать уже давно не могли, - Фробишер постарался снять с плеча сумку, но резко дернул правой рукой и шикнул от боли. Руфус тут же подошел и помог ему избавиться и от сумки, и от пиджака.  
\- Спасибо.  
Тот отмахнулся и собрался отойти ко второй кровати, чтобы положить на неё вещи друга, но Роберт повторил: - Нет, я серьезно, Сиксмит, - заставляя его обернуться. – Спасибо. За многое. Я даже, наверное, не перескажу всего, за что благодарен. Для меня никто никогда ничего подобного не делал.  
Взглянув на Фробишера, который с искренней благодарностью ему улыбался, Руфус растерялся в словах и просто так же молча продолжал смотреть на него в ответ. После он, поджав губу, отвел глаза и направился в сторону кровати, чтобы положить на неё пиджак и сумку.  
\- От души всем им сочувствую, - усмехнулся он. - Они не знают, какой лестной благодарности лишились.

***

В следующие же несколько дней, не дав себе времени на отдых и привыкание к новой обстановке, Сиксмит погрузился в сплошную суету – пусть та и состояла лишь в постоянном нервном перечитывании собственной 30-страничной статьи, которой он собирался поделиться со своим будущим руководителем. Причем действие это с его стороны было абсолютно бессмысленным, поскольку статью до этого времени прочел уже не один профессор Кембриджа. И не просто прочел, но и одобрил. Потому исправлять что-либо было бы только риском.  
Пронаблюдав за такой тихой истерикой до третьего дня, Фробишер поинтересовался у друга, не собирается ли он наконец поговорить с ученым.  
Руфус взглянул на него с немым выражением шока и «ты серьезно, прямо сегодня?».  
\- А чем плохо сегодня, если ты, так или иначе, начал тихо сходить с ума? – ответил Роберт на не произнесенный Сиксмитом вслух вопрос.  
Тот вздохнул, вновь опуская глаза и продолжая в бесчисленный раз перечитывать бесчисленный по счету переписывания экземпляр статьи.  
\- Мне уже, по правде, всё здесь кажется редкостным бредом, - пробормотал он.  
Роберт поднялся с места.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, где проводится конференция?  
Руфус кивнул, неуверенно глядя на листы бумаги перед собой, а Фробишер, подойдя к нему, протянул свой пиджак.  
\- Помоги-ка. Плечо.  
А на вопросительный туманный взгляд друга улыбнулся.  
\- Не без переводчика же тебе по улицам здесь ходить, верно?  
Сиксмит ответил взволнованной улыбкой и, поколебавшись еще с несколько секунд, поднял на друга взгляд.  
\- Думаю, со здешней погодой вполне обойдемся без пиджака.  
\- И правда, - вспомнив, согласился Роберт и уверенно направился к выходу из комнаты. – Тогда идём.  
Руфус не мог не удивляться тому, как настойчиво друг подталкивал его к действию, полностью игнорируя его страхи и даже таким своим поведением заставляя о них подзабыть.  
Аккуратно собрав со стола бумаги, он подошел к явно довольному результатом Фробишеру и вместе с ним вышел в коридор гостиницы.

***

\- Как по мне, так теперь, когда ситуация ясна, все гораздо проще, - признался Роберт.  
Оба шли по улице Кальви, возвращаясь с конференции. На мероприятии Сиксмит, само собой, не был, а только, с помощью Роберта, обратился к портье с просьбой передать от него сообщение Резерфорду - о том, что он был бы рад, если бы тот уделил ему сейчас немного времени. Через несколько нервных минут, портье вернулся вместе с ученым. И, видя, что его услуги переводчика в ближайшее время не понадобятся, Фробишер отошел на несколько шагов назад.  
Руфус, как и ожидал от себя, говорил сбивчиво и путано, но, судя по улыбке другого ученого, проблемы тот в такой манере не видел. Вспомнив о том, с кем именно он ведет разговор, Резерфорд незамедлительно проявил интерес к обещанной и разрекламированной ему коллегами по университету статье. Сиксмит вручил ему бумаги и, после того, как он раз в третий выразил своё желание работать над поднятым вопросом, Руфус получил вежливую улыбку в ответ и назначенную встречу-обсуждение уже на завтрашнее утро.  
\- По мне тоже, - согласился Сиксмит. - Камень с души. Или половина камня…  
\- Во сколько именно встреча?  
\- В 10.  
\- Надеюсь, у нас в планах не нервозное сидение в номере и ожидание этих самых 10, не сводя глаз со стрелок часов? – вскинул бровь Фробишер.  
Руфус неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Честно говоря, я не знаю, как можно бы убить время…  
\- К чему его убивать? – улыбнулся Роберт. – Когда еще удастся так вырваться и развеяться от привычной атмосферы Кембриджа? – он оглядывался по сторонам узкой городской улицы, будто бы в поисках чего-то, что могло бы привлечь внимание их обоих. И, что-то обнаружив, тут же дал об этом знать Сиксмиту, хлопнув того по плечу и заставляя посмотреть в замеченном им направлении.  
\- Я, честно говоря, не по части выпивки, – покачал головой Руфус, увидев вывеску бара.  
\- Я и не о ней. Мысли шире, мой друг, без чего трудно представить такое место? – наводя интригу, спросил Фробишер.   
Но Сиксмит недоуменно покачал головой.  
\- Покер, - ответил за него Роберт, ухмыляясь. – И, если не ошибаюсь, то я случайно где-то услышал, что ты в этом деле мастер, - он уже направлялся к замеченной им двери.  
\- Не думаю, что такой мастер, чтобы играть на деньги, - с сомнением проговорил Руфус. – А иначе в таком месте не играют.  
\- Значит, только одну партию. Не думаю, что ты поддашься безрассудному азарту. Ну же, почему нет?  
Задав себе тот же самый вопрос и не найдя убедительного «потому что», Сиксмит последовал за другом.  
Но только лишь войдя в погруженный полумрак, дым и французскую болтовню бар, он уже засомневался в принятом решении.  
\- Итак, я в покере – полный ноль, - чуть ближе подойдя к нему, чтобы говорить тише, но слышно, начал Роберт. – Но я понимаю язык. Пусть для игры это не так важно…  
\- Важно, - прервал его Руфус и коротко объяснил: – Ставки.   
\- Тем более. Но я собирался сказать, что пригожусь, если вдруг кто-то выйдет из себя из-за твоих выигрышей и захочет метнуть в тебя ближайший тяжелый предмет.  
Сиксмит не был уверен, нервничать ли ему от слов друга или воспринять их как шутку, но тот и не дал ему времени на реакцию: он уже направился за столик с сидящей за ней четверкой и встрял в их игру, воодушевленно говоря что-то на французском. Через пару мгновений он зн **а** ком поманил Руфуса к столу и уже в присутствии своего обескураженного приятеля продолжил изъясняться дальше.  
После того, как четверо сидящих за столом человек, смерив Сиксмита взглядами, усмехнулись и кивнули, Фробишер наконец обратился к другу с очевидной и лишней инструкцией.  
\- Все отлично, садись.  
\- Что ты им наговорил? – вполголоса спросил Руфус.  
\- Садись, - повторил Роберт и, после того, как его друг опустился на свободный стул, присел рядом сам. – Теперь – тебе карты в руки, в прямом смысле. Я дам знать…  
\- Да-да, если кто-то решит на мне выместить злость, - вздохнул Сиксмит, из-подо лба глядя на всё еще насмехающиеся выражения лиц его будущих партнеров по игре. – Думаю, я уловлю это и без перевода…

***

Если в бар Роберт заходил с уверенностью, а Руфус – полный сомнений, то из бара на улицу они оба вышли уже абсолютно бесконтрольно заливаясь смехом и чуть хуже прежнего держась на ногах из-за выпитых двух стаканов пива, которыми их угостили по очереди двое из партнеров Руфуса по партии. Обоих из которых он обыграл.  
\- Черт возьми, в последние минуты я просто ждал, что тот старик наконец не выдержит, и набросится на тебя с криками – ты выиграл у него всё до последнего! А видел его лицо, когда ты брал партии даже после выпитого? Учитывая, что он же стакан и заплатил - вряд ли он на это рассчитывал. Нет, честное слово, да ты гениальный игрок, Сиксмит, - взахлеб восклицал Роберт. – И, кажется, мы вовремя ушли, иначе еще бы немного, и на тебя набросился бы весь обнищавший бар.  
Не в силах отсмеяться, Руфус, хватая лёгкими, наконец, свежий воздух, оглядывал потемневшую улицу:  
\- Сколько мы там пробыли вообще? – он запрокинул голову к небу, уже покрывшемуся звездами.  
\- Понятия не имею, - так же смеясь, ответил Фробишер. - Но на деле не дал бы и двух часов. Эй, погодите! - он в какой-то эйфории попытался остановить ближайшего прохожего, чтобы узнать время.   
Руфус хотел было запустить руку в пиджак и достать карманные часы, но вспомнил, что пиджаки они оба оставили в гостинице.  
\- Половина десятого, - вернувшись, сказал Роберт. – Поверить не могу. В жизни так не веселился и время как пролетело. Как ты-то себя чувствуешь?  
\- Невероятно, - искренно выдохнул Руфус, не сумев найти другого слова.  
Фробишер довольно улыбнулся.  
\- У меня есть еще одна идея, прежде чем мы вернемся в номер, и ты погрузишься в переживания по поводу завтрашней встречи.

Через пятнадцать минут они вдвоем поднялись на невысокий горный утёс, оказавшись на котором у обоих сложилось впечатление, будто они находятся в буквальном смысле между небом и землей – сверху открывался удивительный обзор неба, а снизу - панорама Кальви с одной стороны и моря – с другой.  
\- И в самом деле, не так жарко, - согласился Роберт, опускаясь на каменную поверхность и опираясь о скалу спиной.  
\- Еще и ветер. Морской, более сильный и прохладный, - сказал Руфус, садясь рядом по правую сторону.  
\- Всё-таки нужно было разместиться здесь.  
\- Да, только перетащить сюда фортепиано, - ухмыльнулся Сиксмит.   
\- Неплохая идея, - засмеялся в ответ Роберт и поднял правую кисть. – Правда, ты ведь мне пока всё равно не дашь к нему подойти.  
\- Не дам, - кивком подтвердил Руфус и, чуть запрокинув голову о скалу, на ощупь осторожно коснулся перебинтованного запястья. – Опухоль, правда, поменьше.  
\- А двигается всё также скованно и не без боли, - задумчиво сказал Фробишер, но тут же отбросил накатившую унылость. – Не суть, пара дней – и разработаю как прежде.  
\- Если ты пытаешься отмахнуться от своих переживаний просто для того, чтобы я не вспомнил о своих – спасибо, - улыбнулся Сиксмит. – Но расслабься, ни к чему такая забота.  
\- Очень даже к чему, - Роберт высвободил запястье и легкими, дерганными, из-за поврежденного сустава, движениями стал отбивать какой-то ритм пальцами прямо по обратной стороне чужой ладони. – Тебе ведь полегче с волнением?  
\- Да, гораздо, - признался Руфус.   
Он и в самом деле давно не ощущал такого приятного умиротворения, окутывающего сознание и не знал, что или кого за это благодарить больше – алкоголь, морской воздух или своего друга. Его мысли были свободны от прежнего нервного напряжения, и всё, на чем он сосредотачивался – это простые ощущения - точно как и учил его Фробишер.   
Только для того, чтобы добиться такого эффекта, Сиксмиту, по всей видимости, был необходим сам его друг по близости. Как и в этот момент, когда он сидел, касаясь своим плечом плеча Роберта, ощущая щекочущие, едва весомые удары его пальцев по руке и буквально чувствуя своей кожей его дыхание, когда тот говорил.   
Руфус выдохнул и закрыл глаза, ловя себя на мысли, что хочет просто раствориться во всем этом – больше, чем хотел когда-либо чего-то другого.  
\- Серьезно, Сиксмит, тебе нужно быть немного настойчивее и решительнее.  
Он, чуть вздрогнув, открыл глаза и повернул голову в сторону Роберта.  
\- Чем оценка нескольких профессоров Кембриджа - не подтверждение того, что статья хороша?  
Руфус выдохнул, вновь пытаясь расслабиться, но выбросить мыслей, из-за случайности возникших в голове, не мог.  
\- Ты же по-настоящему заслуживаешь эту должность. Просто говори и действуй увереннее.  
Сиксмит взволнованно сглотнул, стараясь отвлечься глядя вверх, на небо.  
\- Я не знаю другого такого же увлеченного делом человека, как ты. А интерес – значит многое. Да и я могу представить, какой механизм ума у тебя в голове после всех тех партий в баре. Вернее, даже не могу представить, - усмехнулся Фробишер. – Серьезно, Сиксмит, кому как не тебе…  
\- Кроме меня наверняка еще множество таких же, пытающихся добиться того же, - пробормотал Руфус.  
\- Не таких же, - покачал головой Роберт. – Готов поспорить, что далеко не таких же. Других таких же просто быть не может. Просто покажи это сам и убеди в этом – и главная цель твоя.   
Сиксмит невесело усмехнулся.  
\- В моих приоритетах серьезный перелом, - после минутного молчания, так же негромко, как и прежде, проговорил он, опираясь о камень по левую сторону от себя и отклоняясь от скалы.  
\- Хм? – вздернул бровь Фробишер и, повернув голову в сторону, встретился с лицом Руфуса в непосредственной близости от своего. Поджав нижнюю губу, тот не смотрел другу в глаза и, положив правую ладонь ему на грудь, несмело крался ею вверх к выступающим из воротника рубашки ключицам. Было слышно, как Роберт приоткрыл рот, сделав небольшой вдох, и Сиксмит, боясь, что тот что-нибудь скажет, закрыл глаза, чуть наклонился вперед и мягко коснулся его приоткрытых губ своими.  
Фробишер не шелохнулся, и ладонью, лежащей у него на ключицах, почти под сонной артерий, Руфус чувствовал его растущий пульс. Этот ритм заставил его прильнуть еще немного ближе и вновь слиться с чужими губами, на сей раз ощущая, как Роберт так же аккуратно начинает отвечать на поцелуй и лишь отдаленно осознавая, что левую руку тот заводит за его затылок и медленно запускает пятерню в его волосы.   
Ловя носом не столько воздух, сколько запах с кожи Фробишера, Сиксмит скользнул ладонью еще выше, кладя её ему на шею, точно на выступающую и колотящуюся артерию. Ему хотелось прикоснуться губами и к ней, а обеими руками смело зарыться во всегда завораживавшие его кудри волос, но его не оставляла боязнь того, что любое резкое движение всё разрушит.   
Чужие пальцы ласкали его затылок, перебирая светлые пряди, и всего лишь этим заставляли его задыхаться. Правая же ладонь, как в зеркальном отражении, поднималась по груди к его шее.  
Но как только кожи коснулась ткань бинтовой перевязки на запястье, Руфуса будто ударило током, моментально спровоцировав трезвые мысли и прежние страхи. И он тут же отстранился.   
Тяжело выдохнув, он не знал, куда себя деть от переполняющего его чувства вины и сожаления - которое усиливалось еще больше от того, что собственный пульс не переставал отбивать свой бешеный ритм в голове. Сиксмит прикусил нижнюю губу и, по-прежнему не глядя другу в лицо, поднялся с места. Ему хотелось просто исчезнуть, но просто так молча все бросить было бы глупо. А кроме того он попросту боялся теперь остаться со своими мыслями наедине.  
Но еще больше он опасался того, что первым заговорит Роберт. И потому, борясь с роем неупорядоченных мыслей, негромко проговорил:  
\- Это правда было лишнее. И я не знаю, как… Возможно все стресс. Или те два стакана. Прости, я не хотел, я … - он набрал в легкие воздуха, но все так же упираясь взглядом в камень, закончил только одной фразой. – Прости.   
Не давая Фробишеру возможности что-либо сказать, он уверенно направился в сторону спуска с утёса, не в силах перебороть в себе простое желание спрятаться от каких бы то ни было ответных слов.  
Те все равно ничего бы для него не изменили. Потому что Руфус был убежден: Роберту нужен друг. Просто хороший друг, каким он и старался быть всё это время. Но такая связь, на какую подталкивали его ощущения, в его понимании обесценивала всё. В первую очередь - данное им же обещание. И, осудил бы его поведение Фробишер или нет, не имело значения. Он уже сам осознал свою вину и надеялся только на то, что этот момент и он сам, и Роберт просто каким-либо образом смогут обойти и забыть.


	9. Chapter 9

Не вернуться в отель Сиксмит не мог – ключи были у него, и намеренно оставить Роберта без ночлега он бы себе просто не позволил. Уже когда он пришел в номер, он запоздало подумал, что владелец вполне вероятно вспомнил бы Фробишера и открыл бы тому дверь. Но впрочем, Руфусу и самому нужно было вернуться, чтобы завтрашним утром пойти на встречу с Резерфордом, которая не вызывала у него теперь абсолютно никакого волнения в отличие от той ситуации, которую он сам только что и создал. Своеобразное «перемещение боли» – только в его случае – «перемещение колоссального стресса».  
Не представляя, как себя вести по возвращению Роберта, Сиксмит предпочел как можно быстрее очутиться в кровати, чтобы таким трусливым образом избежать разговора наверняка, даже если он не успеет погрузиться в сон до прихода друга.  
Но к его удивлению - то ли все от того же пива, то ли от стресса и усталости, то ли от всего вместе взятого - заснул он достаточно быстро, и едкие, как кислота, мысли о сожалении, не успели разъесть его окончательно.  
Проснувшись в 8 часов утра и оглядев пустую комнату с так и не расстеленной соседней кроватью, Руфус моментально встрепенулся от дымки сна. Он спешно оделся, умыл лицо и еще раз осмотрел номер, убедившись, что Роберт в нем ночью не появлялся.   
Что-либо узнать у владельца гостиницы Сиксмит не мог, но, даже если бы и не языковой барьер, он был уверен, что не выяснил бы у того абсолютно ничего нового: Фробишер не возвращался.   
Просто так выходить на улицу города и ударяться в поиски он счел почти что безнадежным – город был небольшим, даже скорее тесным, но от того и очень людным, а утром – в особенности. А и из-за ярусной постройки всего Кальви обзор был бы ужаснейший.  
Да и, в конце концов, – какого же черта? Почему было просто не вернуться в номер? К чему опять будто нарочно привлекать к себе внимание, и изводить его волнением, особенно тогда, когда на самом-то деле, стоило бы волноваться по абсолютно другому поводу, от которого зависело его будущее?  
Руфус тут же тряхнул головой, отгоняя от себя раздраженные мысли и напоминая себе, что во всем виноват он сам и что первичную важность своей научной карьеры он, опять-таки, сам поставил под сомнение еще вчера. Задав себе «контрольный» вопрос о том, готов ли он пропустить назначенную на сегодня встречу, только чтобы дождаться или найти Роберта, он сразу же услышал в голове твердый положительный ответ и устало закрыл глаза, окончательно сдаваясь. Принять что-либо подобное было тяжело. Но и уходить от осознания того, что в его жизни, впервые за годы, появилось что-то – кто-то - , кто играл для него бОльшую роль, чем научная карьера, было бессмысленно.   
В разрез с ожиданиями Сиксмита, который принял решение прождать в номере до полудня, а после все же выйти в город, Роберт вернулся в отель, только лишь стрелка часов перевалила за 10. Он непринужденно зашел в комнату и, увидев в ней тут же вскочившего с места друга, замер на месте.  
\- Я думал, у тебя в 10 встреча, - отойдя от удивления, проговорил Фробишер и, приблизившись к своей кровати, открыл лежавшую рядом с ней сумку.  
\- Так и есть, - негромко, с долей «учтивого раздражения» - такая интонация удавалась только ему - ответил Руфус. – И я бы на неё пошел, если бы ты вернулся вечером в гостиницу, и я был бы уверен, что с тобой всё в порядке.  
\- Со мной всё и в порядке, что со мной может случиться? – Роберт достал из сумки свежую рубашку и, взяв её под руку, выпрямился, глядя Сиксмиту, стоящему через кровать напротив, в глаза. – Я подремал в горах - там и правда свежо, но не холодно ночью. И не вернулся нарочно, чтобы ты мог лучше сконцентрироваться на своем деле. А не изъедать себя попытками объясниться.  
\- Ты считаешь, что если ты не в комнате, это меня от них, тех самых попыток, избавляет? И всерьез думаешь, что назначенная встреча для меня важнее?  
\- Такой твой выбор меня бы ни в коем случае не оскорбил, - заверил его Фробишер. – Я почти уверен, что на твоем месте откинул бы переживания и отправился на встречу.  
\- Что ж, я не настолько силен духом, - признался Руфус, чувствуя лёгкую, но медленно въедающуюся в душу царапину от услышанного.  
\- Дело вовсе не в силе духа. Скорее в том, что ты вчера назвал, приоритетах.  
Сиксмит перевел взгляд в сторону.  
\- Я никогда не мог похвастаться тем, что люди для меня играют важнейшую в жизни роль. Я больше, вероятно, забочусь о себе, - Роберт виновато усмехнулся. – О своём вкладе в мир, следе в нём и творчестве. Люди – приходят и уходят, а оно – искусство - навсегда – вот, в чем я всегда был убежден.  
\- Возможно, те, с кем тебе приходилось иметь дело, и помогли тебе в этом убедиться, и я прекрасно понимаю, что и то, как с тобой обошлась семья, заставило тебя так думать, - спокойно проговорил Руфус после минутной паузы. - Но разве всё это проведенное время не заставило тебя хотеть надеяться на что-то по-настоящему долгое и прочное? Разве я, как друг, не могу рассчитывать на место в твоей жизни?  
Фробишер вновь усмехнулся и, обойдя свою кровать, сел на её край, напротив Руфуса.  
\- Сиксмит, тем, что я тебе сказал, я меньше всего бы хотел тебя обидеть. Я просто откровенен, чем не могу похвастаться в беседах с другими людьми. И насчет места в моей жизни можешь не сомневаться – ты давно его в ней занял и играешь в ней особую и важную роль. Признаюсь, сперва мне вся эта затея с дружбой казалась какой-то ненужной и лишней, но я решил попробовать. Решил поверить. А…  
\- А из-за того, что я вчера сам же отошел от своих слов… - Руфус продолжил предложение абсолютно не так, как, вероятнее всего, сделал бы Роберт. Он споткнулся о мысли и слова и, вдохнув и собравшись, проговорил: - Прости еще раз и, пожалуйста, давай попытаемся через это как-то пройти и оставить это-…  
\- Я тебя умоляю, прекрати наконец извиняться, - аккуратно перебил его Роберт, медленно вставая с места и заставляя друга поднять глаза с пола на его лицо. – Я же сказал: особую и важную роль, - он положил свою ладонь Сиксмиту на предплечье и стал медленно опускаться ею вниз по рукаву его рубашки. – Ты её играл, и играешь до сих пор.  
\- Роль друга, - будто бы ища подтверждения своим словам, с надеждой в голосе проговорил сбитый с толку близостью Фробишера Руфус.   
\- Не понимаю, почему тебя так заботит эта грань, - понизил голос Роберт, делая шаг вперед и приближаясь тем самым к чужому телу. – И не понимаю, чего ты так опасаешься. Я ведь не был против. Не оттолкнул.  
Сиксмит, стараясь игнорировать скользящие теперь по обеим его рукам ладони, опустил взгляд и, с невеселой улыбкой, не сдержал крутившейся в голове фразы.  
\- .. А ты бы вообще кого-нибудь оттолкнул?  
Он проговорил это чуть громче шепота, но Фробишер стоял так близко, что прекрасно его расслышал. Его ладони замерли на месте, и Руфус поджал губу. Он жалел о сказанном и в то же время чувствовал облегчение от того, что, наконец, признался в том, что в последнее время его беспокоило и волновало. В том, что телесная близость для Роберта и в самом деле становилась делом привычным и мало значащим – настолько легко он на неё шел. И это заставляло Сиксмита чувствовать отвращение к собственным притязаниям, превращало то, о чем постепенно все громче и громче ныла душа - в один только страх и грязь – ничего больше.   
Поэтому, когда Фробишер, промолчав несколько секунд, сжал ладонями ткань его рубашки на предплечьях, приблизился к его лицу и стал уверенно и нежно вовлекать в поцелуй, Руфус вздрогнул не только от неожиданности, но и от испуга. В панике он рьяно вдыхал носом воздух и, с силой закрыв глаза, пытался заставить себя остановить это: опустить закравшиеся ему на спину чужие руки, чьи пальцы сжимали под собой тонкую рубашку; оттолкнуть от себя плотно прижимающееся – так, что он даже сквозь ткань мог чувствовать и ободки реберных костей, и бьющееся где-то под ними сердце – тело; разорвать опьяняющий поцелуй, на который он так и не осмеливался ответить.  
Всё, что он смог сделать, это положить подрагивающие руки на плечи Роберту в попытке мягко отдалить его от себя. Тот немного – на несколько миллиметров – отстранился от его рта, обдав шепотом:  
\- Я бы никогда не оттолкнул того, кто бы прикасался ко мне так, как делал это вчера ты. Но никто кроме тебя на такое и не способен.  
\- Тебе нужен друг, Роберт, - тяжело дыша, выдохнул Руфус, уверяя и Фробишера, и себя заодно. – Тот, кто будет рядом независимо от всего. И я клянусь, я безумно хочу им для тебя быть.  
\- Ты хочешь большего, и, когда мы оба об этом знаем, ничего уже не изменить, - покачал головой Роберт. – И я не вижу причины что-то менять. Потому что о близости с тем, кого я считаю в первую очередь другом – я и мечтать не смел , - он вывел одну руку из-за спины Сиксмита, запуская её ему в волосы на виске, и снова прильнул к его губам.  
Руфус сжал глаза, разрываясь изнутри от не разрешаемых противоречий между собственными мыслями и сказанными только что Фробишером словами. Ему больше всего хотелось сейчас поверить Роберту и просто отпустить время, а вместе с ним и себя и свою идущую кругом от ласк друга голову.   
Но он не был бы ученым, если бы его было так легко переломить и убедить в чем-то, в чем он сомневался.   
Потому, нарочно сосредоточившись на собственном страхе и пугающих образах, он нашел в себе силы аккуратно, но уверенно оттолкнуть от себя Фробишера и, чуть пошатываясь, отступить назад.  
\- Сиксмит...  
\- Не надо, пожалуйста, - перебил его Руфус, вкладывая в свою просьбу столько искреннего и болезненного отчаяния, что Роберт нехотя прикрыл приоткрытые губы.   
Сиксмит, тяжело дыша, сперва глядел в пол, а после стал лихорадочно искать глазами по комнате свой пиджак. Найдя его на спинке стула у фортепиано, он подошел к нему, снял пиджак и, перевесив через руку, скорым шагом вышел из комнаты, оставляя всё еще в более запутанном состоянии, чем прежде.

*** 

Он торопливо шел по улицам Кальви, отсчитывая про себя сделанные им шаги. В том, спешил ли он успеть на уже наверняка безнадежно пропущенную встречу или просто, как и вчера, пытался убежать, он не был уверен, да и рассуждать над этим не слишком хотел.  
На каждом повороте Руфус будто бы выходил из отстраненного состояния, его взгляд фокусировался, чтобы определить, куда двигаться дальше, а затем, выбрав направление, тут же снова уходил куда-то вглубь его самого.  
В голове до сих пор не укладывалось всё то безумие ситуации, в которой он теперь оказался. А искать из неё рациональный, единственно верный выход с помощью привычной логики Сиксмит отказался даже пытаться: та изначально предложила ему всего две имеющиеся перспективы, и ни одна из них ему не нравилась.  
Удивительным даже для себя образом дойдя до большого старого здания неподалёку от Кальвийской Цитадели, Руфус остановился у главного входа. Возле него, как и вчера, стоял портье. Сиксмит достал свои часы из кармана пиджака, который он всё это время так и нёс наперевес руки, и, увидев стрелки на 10.40, побежденно прикрыл глаза.  
От возникшей в голове мысли вернуться в гостиницу он моментально отказался, смахнув ладонью липкий пот со лба. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что на встречу Руфус уже надеяться явно не смел, он продолжал неуверенно переминаться на месте, оглядываясь и размышляя над тем, где ему провести ближайшие 6, а, может, и больше часов: он и не знал, можно ли требующееся ему время на раздумье и поиск здравого решения, выразить в часах вообще.   
Сиксмит сразу не заметил того, что портье направился в его сторону, и, когда тот приблизился и обратился к нему с «мсье», он чуть вздрогнул от неожиданности. Когда он повернулся, портье на не совсем грамотном, но вполне понимаемом английском («о том, что на международной конференции человек, пропускающий гостей, обязан знать не один лишь французский, стоило догадаться и вчера», заметил про себя Руфус) спросил, не он ли ожидает встречи с Резерфордом. Сиксмит неуверенно кивнул, полагая, что разъяснять ситуацию с его опозданием и тем, что ожидали здесь скорее его, будет нелегко и к тому же излишне. Портье тут же рукой указал ему на входную дверь и сообщил, что ученый оставил для него просьбу пригласить «вчерашнего джентльмена» на конференцию, как только он появится. Руфус снова кивнул, не веря в то, что происходит и, растерянно оглядев себя снизу вверх, спешно надел пиджак, отряхнул его и последовал вслед за своим проводником внутрь здания.

*** 

Вернувшись в гостиницу в 10 часов вечера – почти через 12 часов после того, как он из нее вышел - Руфус не ожидал услышать раздающийся уже в коридоре звук фортепиано так же, как не ожидал встретить у комнаты одну из пожилых постоялиц, явно не довольную шумом инструмента и безуспешно колотящую в дверь. Когда Сиксмит приблизился к номеру, дама напала на него с эмоциональной тирадой, всю агрессивность которой сводил на нет непонятный, но «воркующий» французский. Руфус виновато покивал, сделал несколько успокаивающих жестов ладонями и, открыв дверь, как можно быстрее проскользнул в комнату.  
Только потом, очутившись внутри, он понял, что говорить с Робертом как ни в чем ни бывало ему необходимо, но при том невыносимо тяжело.  
Пока Фробишер отбил еще несколько нот левой рукой и чуть развернулся на стук закрывшейся двери, Сиксмит успел только приоткрыть рот, сделать вдох, напряженно сглотнуть и выдохнуть. А когда он встретился с Робертом взглядом, вместе с жаром от воспоминаний по его телу разлилась паника и страх того, что его друг был прав, и сделать шаг назад не получится уже ни у одного из них никаким образом.  
\- Я так догадываюсь, встреча всё-таки состоялась? – поинтересовался Фробишер.  
\- Да, меня пригласили на конференцию и.. мы всего полчаса как разошлись, - солгал Руфус. Он хоть и в самом деле побывал на мероприятии, где успешно поговорил с Резерфордом и получил лестный отзыв о своей работе, но залу конференции все участники покинули уже в 5. Остальное время Сиксмит убивал, бродя по городу на окраинах.  
\- И да, - опомнился он, указывая на дверь за собой. – Насколько я понял, одна дама была не слишком довольна звуком фортепиано в такой час.  
\- Не беда, я как раз все, - сказал Роберт, закрывая крышку инструмента и стягивая лежавшие сверху нотные листы, исчерканные кривоватыми нотными знаками.  
\- Как рука? – спросил Руфус, подходя к своей кровати и опуская на неё пиджак.  
\- Писать выходит нелепо, но боль, вроде бы, не такая и сильная, - отозвался Фробишер, не поднимавший глаз от листов.  
Не зная, о чем просить еще или что сказать, Сиксмит молча прошел в ванную комнату. А через какое-то время вернувшись, застал друга всё в тех же нотных листах, увлеченно что-то отсчитывающего про себя и отбивающего пальцами по крышке инструмента. Руфус неосознанно замер и наблюдал так за Робертом пару минут. А, тряхнув головой и сойдя с места, он понял, что Фробишер, погруженный в ноты, этого даже не заметил.  
Сиксмит по-прежнему молча – теперь уже и потому, что не хотел отвлекать – опустился на кровать и потянулся к лежавшей на столе книге. Открыв её, он прочитал около трех страниц, когда наконец понял, что уже читал эту главу позавчера. Сосредоточенности у него вновь не было ни малейшей, и это заставило его в отчаянии отложить книгу обратно.   
Он снова взглянул на Роберта, щурившегося при зажженной керосиновой лампе над листами, на которых писал, сгибая их, прямо на крышке клавиатуры, изо всех сил пытаясь подчинить подрагивающее запястье.  
\- Не стоит такую нагрузку делать на неё сразу же, Роберт, - обеспокоенно проговорился Сиксмит, но Фробишер только угукнул в ответ.   
Руфус, всё это время ожидавший и боявшийся личной беседы, теперь почувствовал неприятный осадок от того, что беседы этой его друг вести и не хотел.   
Еще какое-то время украдкой пронаблюдав за другом со спины, он негромко пожелал Роберту спокойной ночи, укрылся одеялом, повернулся в сторону и постарался уснуть, чтобы хоть на завтрашний день конференции не быть тем растерянным и часто с тщетным усилием сосредотачивающимся на теме разговора новичком, впечатление которого до сих пор успел произвести.


	10. Chapter 10

Дни с того вечера стали пугающе похожими один на другой, напоминая привычные будни в Кембридже. За исключением того, что, даже когда Сиксмит вечером возвращался с очередного дня конференции в отель, они с Робертом лишь перебрасывались дежурными фразами и только будто из чувства долга интересовались делами друг друга. Но с какой-то выросшей стеной отчуждения у обоих пропал энтузиазм рассказывать то, что другому было непонятно.   
Руфус, заметив, что, как только он заходит в комнату, Фробишер всего в течение пары минут закрывает крышку фортепиано и переходит к работе с листами, поинтересовался, над чем тот трудится, и почему не играет при нём. Роберт сослался на боль в запястье и сказал, что не хочет его сильно перенапрягать. В такое своё оправдание он наверняка не верил так же, как не верил в него и сам Сиксмит – особенно учитывая то обстоятельство, что пару дней назад Фробишер снял с руки бинтовую повязку. А равнодушие к очевидности лжи и отсутствие даже попыток её прикрыть еще сильнее въедались Руфусу в душу, потому вопроса он больше не поднимал.  
Прошло 4 суток, по 10-12 часов в которых он проводил в кругу ученых из всех стран Европы, еще 5-6 один гулял в порту или по пляжу, сидел за столиками маленьких уличных кафе, читая книгу или делая пометки в тетради, а оставшееся время спал. И за эти несколько дней, когда Сиксмит впервые в жизни ощущал себя на своем месте среди более опытных и полных идей коллег, впервые в жизни чувствовал возможность реализации своих способностей - он убедился в том, что не это – то, что наполняет его жизнь смыслом.   
Здесь, в самом ядре зарождения, обсуждения и развития науки ему было в сотню раз хуже, чем в Кембридже, где он не мог найти себе достаточно увлекательного применения и был вынужден часами ожидать хотя бы пару слов в ответ на его недельные, проводимые в одиночку исследования. И, хоть причина такого своего настроения Руфусу была вполне ясна, попытаться что-то исправить казалось слишком безнадежной идеей.  
Он пробовал стереть в памяти определенные лишние на его взгляд моменты, пытался смотреть на Роберта так, как ему удавалось это прежде и не чувствовать абсолютно ничего. Но мало что получалось, или получалось совсем ненадолго. А при таком раскладе, будучи честным перед самим собой, он не мог ни что-либо пообещать другу, ни попросить его самого о чем-то забыть. И никаких других вариантов, кроме как двух, поставленных перед ним изначально, не появлялось: либо шагнуть на мост и идти вперед, либо сжечь его до основания и уйти.  
Размышления от этих двух перспектив не развивались и только снова и снова доводили Сиксмита до отчаяния.   
На пятый день, сразу после конференции он решил прогуляться у гор. Но, едва приблизившись к ущельям, ощутил сдавливающую тяжесть в груди - такую, какой не просто хотелось пожелать исчезнуть, а какую казалось единственно верным только вырвать из себя с корнем – возможно, чтобы ощущаемая от этого боль заглушила другую.  
Руфус недолго пробыл в угнетавшем его месте и направился в гостиницу раньше обычного - еще до заката. Главным образом из-за желания вернуться в номер и поговорить, наконец, с Робертом. Просто поговорить с ним. Как раньше. Ведь было вполне вероятно, что прежние барьеры выстроятся сами собой, но со временем.  
Он скучал. Видел Фробишера каждый день, но скучал по нему, как полоумный – по их беседам, по его игре, их урокам, его сигаретам – всему, к чему он так привык и к чему так привязался.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, он вновь слышал звуки фортепиано – Роберт, как он и догадывался, играл только в его отсутствие. Сиксмит замедлил шаг на подходе к комнате и остановился под дверью, слушая чужую игру – что-то, чего он раньше не слышал в его репертуаре. Что-то медленное, несложное по звучанию, но отчего-то цепляющее слух.   
Спустя несколько мгновений Руфус все же открыл дверь и вошел внутрь комнаты. Он по привычке ожидал, что Роберт почти сразу же закроет крышку и возьмется за листы, но тот, не поворачиваясь, проговорил:  
\- Я хотел бы, чтобы ты кое-что послушал.  
Только тогда Сиксмит заметил, что все исписанные листы вперемешку стоят на пюпитре. От неожиданности он неосознанно промолчал вплоть до того момента, пока Фробишер, с вопросительно вскинутой бровью, не повернулся к нему. Руфус энергично кивнул, делая несколько шагов вперед, и его друг отвернулся обратно к инструменту, начиная играть – ту же мелодию, но двумя руками.  
Первые несколько тактов Сиксмит просто вслушивался, пытаясь отыскать слова, которые могли бы описать мелодию. Плавная? Элегичная? Раздумчивая?.. Но она неожиданно стала набирать темп и меняться, становясь ниже, глубже и богаче по звучанию, и Руфус, потерявшись в словах, мог лишь чувствовать непонятную пробирающую его от звучания дрожь.   
Мелодия ускорялась – а вместе с ней, по неясной причине, стал ощущаться и становиться быстрее и его пульс.   
Он делал вдохи там, где Роберт – паузы, а выдыхал вместе с последними нотами длинных пассажей.   
И всё это он чувствовал и осознавал – и это было еще более странно.  
Музыка неслась дальше, насыщаясь энергичным звучанием, и Сиксмит, в каком-то полузабытье, будто бы вместе с ней сделал несколько очень медленных шагов вперед - пока не встал вплотную к стулу, на котором сидел Фробишер. Его пальцы, сильно подрагивая, сами легли тому на плечи.  
Прогремел нечисто взятый аккорд – но ноты понеслись дальше.  
Руфус закрыл глаза, склоняясь к другу и, сперва уткнувшись носом в ямку между его плечом и шеей, стал плавно подниматься к щеке и уху, едва весомо прижимаясь лицом к чужой коже и обдавая её своим дыханием.  
Снова проскользнула ошибка в нотах, и раздался едва слышный прерывистый вздох.  
Сиксмит наконец запустил свою правую ладонь в курчавые волосы и, пропустив между пальцами несколько прядей, выдохнул с таким облегчением, будто бы только что насытил длившуюся бесконечность жажду. Другая ладонь опустилась на чужую грудь и, чуть скользнув за воротник, легла на мягкую кожу ключиц.  
И опять ошибка.  
\- Роберт, … что ты… делаешь? – на выдохах, почти шепотом проговорил Руфус. Он хотел добавить «со мной», чтобы фраза не была двусмысленной, но и с таким уточнением она бы такой быть не перестала: он не знал, чье оказываемое влияние ему винить больше – самого Фробишера, или же сводящей его с ума мелодии, которую тот извлекал из инструмента.  
Она, тем временем, постепенно замедлялась и становилась тише, но прийти в себя Сиксмит не мог. Даже тогда, когда фортепиано плавно затихло, он продолжал слышать его отзвуки.  
\- Что это? – снова тихо спросил он, утыкаясь другу в плечо и перебирая его волосы пальцами.  
\- То, что звучало у меня в голове тогда, в горах, - негромко ответил Роберт. – Это твоё. Твоя музыка, - он неторопливо поднялся со стула, вынуждая Руфуса, всё еще находившегося в затуманенном состоянии, тоже медленно выпрямиться, и повернулся к нему. – И, согласно тому, во что я верю – твоя душа. Или её часть.  
Сиксмит усмехнулся, отводя глаза.  
\- Нет, боюсь, слишком красиво для моей души.  
\- А на мой взгляд – в самый раз, - спокойно и уверенно качнул головой Фробишер.  
Руфус поднял на него взгляд, полный самых разных эмоций – тоски, неуверенности, боли, благодарности, извинения, просьбы - и увидел на лице друга лишь легкую улыбку, дававшую на всё это какой-то один неслышный ответ.  
\- Я всё испортил, - проговорил Сиксмит, неторопливо подходя ближе к стоящему спиной к фортепиано Роберту.  
\- Вовсе нет.  
\- Я хочу вернуть всё, как было.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Но уже не смогу.  
\- И не нужно.  
Оба снова находились в такой близи, что чужой шепот был так же слышен, как и свой собственный.  
\- Тебе нужен был друг, - повторил уже раньше сказанное Руфус и снова аккуратно запустил пятерню в растрепанные волосы, виновато глядя вниз.  
\- Он у меня есть, - ответил Фробишер, опустив за своей спиной крышку клавиатуры и после - сев на её край. – Друг, который дотрагивается до меня так аккуратно и бережно, как никто другой, - он взялся руками за локти Сиксмита, привлекая его ближе к себе, - который с первым же поцелуем позволяет мне услышать его душу и который боится причинить мне боль своей близостью, но на самом деле, лишая её, причиняет боль гораздо бОльшую.  
Руфус выдохнул, закрывая глаза, и почувствовал, как тонкие пальцы, только что с такой силой бившие по клавишам, мягко и осторожно приподнимают его подбородок. К тому моменту, когда его губы почувствовали теплое чужое дыхание на расстоянии миллиметра, он, сделав над собой усилие, отринул от себя на какой-то миг все страхи, опасения и мысли, только чтобы поддаться порыву и первым коснуться губами губ Роберта.   
После этого – отправить все к чертям было проще простого. Он и второй пятерней зарылся в кучерявые пряди, осторожно приподнимая голову Фробишера. Тот же - наощупь, обеими руками стал медленно вытаскивать его рубашку из-за пояса брюк, чтобы после дотронуться до оголенной талии. Сиксмит на миг напрягся от пронизавшего его прохладой и жаром одновременно ощущения. А затем, плавно соскользнув обеими ладонями по шее и плечам Роберта, намеренно зацепил пальцами и стянул вниз по предплечьям шлейки его подтяжек.   
Фробишер уже полностью налегал спиной на фортепиано, а Руфус – на него, и оба утопали в поцелуе и растворялись в прикосновениях.   
Сиксмит вскоре почувствовал, как чужие руки выбираются из-под его рубашки и, цепляясь за рукава, ищут его ладони. Найдя, Роберт сплел их пальцы вместе, опустил себе на колени и, не спеша поднявшись чуть вверх, прижал их к своим бедрам. Тут же, чуть изогнувшись, он запрокинул назад голову и, не разорвав контакта их губ и наклонив вслед за собой Руфуса, невольно дал ему услышать сдавленный в его горле стон.  
Сиксмит нехотя и медленно отстранился и шумно выдохнул, глядя в полуприкрытые глаза Роберта, находившиеся в нескольких миллиметрах от его собственных.  
\- Как думаешь, может быть, мне стоит привыкать вести обе партии двумя руками самому? - кротко улыбнулся он.  
Фробишер с понимающей улыбкой поднял свои ладони вверх, показательно делая уступку, и закрался ими обратно под чужую рубашку – вновь заставляя Руфуса вздрогнуть и, на мгновение закрыв глаза, тихо простонать.  
\- Хорошо, моя партия – в другой октаве, - уже с будто бы опьяненной ухмылкой тихо проговорил Роберт.

***

\- Ты уверен, что нам не нужно вернуться в гостиницу?  
\- Ни к чему. Здесь и правда прохладнее и приятнее.  
\- А завтра утром…?  
\- Пропущу день конференции. Не беда.  
Оба лежали на камнях горного утёса, глядя в бесконечное вверх, слушая пластинку моря, которая, заев, время от времени издавала один и тот же шум прибоя, и чувствуя как морской ветер проникает прямо сквозь ткань одежды и кожу и оставляет в крови щепотки соли и песка.  
\- Сиксмит, от соленого воздуха может кружиться голова?  
\- Очень маловероятно.   
\- Выходит, это из-за тебя.  
\- Я скромно предполагаю, что скорее из-за неба, - усмехнулся Руфус. – Слишком большой обзор и ощущение бесконечности – на меня тоже давит до головокружения.  
\- Возможно и так, - выдохнул Фробишер. - И почему мы все так привязаны к земле, когда там – столько места?  
\- Роберт, ты можешь думать о чем-то кроме того, каким бы еще образом тебе нарушить естественный порядок вещей?- не сдерживал улыбки Сиксмит.  
\- Кажется, что нет. Не могу.  
\- Так я и знал.  
На какое-то время они погрузились в приятное для обоих, обволакивающее молчание.  
Затем Фробишер снова вздохнул.  
\- Я безумно не хочу отсюда уезжать.  
\- У нас ведь еще почти неделя.  
\- Что значит неделя в сравнении с той вечностью, которую я хочу здесь провести?  
\- Ничто, - согласился Руфус. – Я и сам бы никуда не хотел возвращаться. И я слышал, осенью здесь проводятся музыкальные фестивали…  
\- Ножом по сердцу, Сиксмит, зачем такое говорить?  
\- Затем, что мы обязательно осенью сюда и вырвемся.  
Лица Роберта Руфус не видел, но был уверен, что тот расплылся в улыбке. А ее он мог видеть и просто закрыв глаза.


	11. Chapter 11

Кальви, с его извечным летом и теплым морским ветром казался местом, застрявшим во времени. А открытый горизонт моря вдобавок стирал для города, как и для всего острова, любые границы пространства.  
Руфус осторожно брёл по погруженному в ночь берегу, светло-белый песок на котором казался под безлунным небом едва ли не черным, как сажа. На него, то и дело, закрадывался такой же темный шлейф воды со слабозаметным отражением в нем точек звезд.  
Сиксмита не покидало ощущение, что вообще весь город погрузился во мрак – прежде даже ночью Кальви казался ему ослепительно ярким, светлым и живым.  
Пройдя вдоль по берегу до места, где начинались скалы и ущелья, он поправил ремень перевешенной через плечо кожаной сумки и стал взбираться по камням вверх.  
Ветер постепенно усиливался, взъерошивая его светлые волосы и проникая сквозь лёгкую ткань одежды, и был таким же лишь немного прохладным, как и всегда. Но Руфус поёжился от холода. Свой лёгкий плащ он не взял с собой намеренно – к чему даже пытаться сохранить естественную теплоту тела, когда её в нём нет.  
Поднявшись на знакомый утёс, он сперва закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.  
Затем Сиксмит опустился у края скалы, положил рядом с собой сумку и, достав из неё небольшую резную деревянную коробочку, поставил её себе на колени. Он накрыл ладонью крышку шкатулки, а другой оперся о камень позади себя и запрокинул голову вверх.  
Время для него едва ли существовало теперь вообще, потому нет и смысла предполагать, как долго он просидел так, молча.  
Руфус вздохнул и, бережно приподняв крышку коробочки лишь на какой-то миллиметр, не позволяя ей открыться полностью, достал изнутри конверт.  
\- С твоим-то презрением к не отвеченным письмам было крайне несправедливо так со мной поступить, Роберт, - тихо усмехнулся он, разглаживая пальцами бумагу. – Но, коль мы оба согласны с тем, что жизнь – это большой и бесконечный круговорот, и мы в нём – только частички, которые случайно объединились в такой образ… И раз уж я верю, что вся та энергия, которую ты привнёс - каждая нажатая тобой клавиша, каждая написанная нота и сказанное даже шёпотом слово – всё это просто где-то растворилось, но не исчезло, то… Надеюсь, что в таком моём ответном «письме» есть еще здравый смысл, а я не превращаюсь в сумасшедшего.  
Он снова выдохнул и, устремил глаза к линии горизонта.  
\- С рукописью я поступил так, как ты и просил, - негромко и нерасторопно продолжил он. - Насколько знаю, небольшой тираж публикаций уже выпущен. Но ждать до тех пор, пока твою работу оценят и предоставят её для игры оркестра, я не смог, прости. Мне, - он сдавил конверт пальцами. – слишком тебя не хватает, чтобы я отказался от возможности услышать то, чему ты назначил цену своей жизни. Я потратил почти месяц, чтобы найти оркестровую группу, хоть и был уверен, что возненавижу каждую ноту. И когда услышал… - он опомнился и усмехнулся. - Впрочем, думаю, в первую очередь тебе было бы интересно узнать реакцию самих музыкантов, как знающих ценителей. Так вот они отказались от тех денег, которые они сперва хотели получить и которые я им – поверь, настойчиво – предлагал. Отказались, потому что, по их словам, оплату они уже получили. А что до меня… -   
Руфус запнулся и поджал губу.  
\- Я чувствовал отвращение к самому себе, как только понял, что всего за несколько первых секунд звучания меня охватила предательская приятная дрожь восхищения. Но еще вскоре я понял, что никогда и не смог бы возненавидеть твой шедевр. Это произведение – оно не забрало твою жизнь; ты ведь так и писал – оно и есть сам ты. Твоя душа. И, - он закрыл глаза и закончил на выдохе: – право, Роберт, я никогда не слышал и никогда не услышу в своей жизни чего-то такого же удивительного.  
Он снова погрузился в молчание на какое-то время, а затем взглянул на лежавшую сбоку от него сумку.  
\- Надеюсь, ты был бы не против. Сентиментальный поступок с моей стороны, но на ней твои инициалы и дать сжечь и её я не смог, - он обвел пальцами выдавленные на грубой коже буквы.  
\- А Кальви без тебя – самый обычный город. Да и Корсика – просто остров. Все, казалось бы, точно такое же – но, наверное, из-за этого я здесь находиться уже и не могу. Почти уверен, что двинулся бы умом уже через неделю, видя и море, и скалы, и тесные проулки, и просто дыша здесь воздухом, - Сиксмит усмехнулся. - От соли ведь не может разрывать на части изнутри. А значит - это на твоей совести.  
Руфус, какое-то еще время поколебавшись, глядел на небольшую шкатулку, аккуратно обводя её стенки пальцами, а после поднялся во весь рост. Он чуть отошел от края и, уловив момент, когда ветер подул со скалы на пляж и море, полностью снял со шкатулки крышку, позволяя порыву воздуха подхватить из неё горсть пепла и тёмным облаком разнести его по берегу.  
Когда шкатулка опустела, Сиксмит склонился вниз, чтобы положить её внутрь сумки, а затем перевесил ту через плечо.   
Он вновь вгляделся в медленно оседающие или подхваченные ветром и уносившиеся вдаль мелкие частички темного порошка, и его правая рука сама потянулась к мизинцу на левой, сжимая на нём металлический ободок кольца.  
\- И я тоже буду ждать, не сомневайся, - тихо проговорил он и не торопясь направился к спуску с утёса.


End file.
